Wizards In Winter
by Mionefan
Summary: Hermione vows to protect Harry and she inherits an old Grimoire left to her by her grandmother. Title is taken from an instrumental of the same name by The Trans Siberian Orchestra.
1. Chapter 1

**Wizards In Winter**

A/N: Title is taken from the music by the Trans Siberian Orchestra.

This is a Harry/Hermione story taking place in sixth year.

JKRowling owns the characters and settings. I only play in her sandbox and make no money from this.

* * *

**Chapter1: The Lost Christmas Eve**

Twas the night before Christmas 1996 and Harry Potter was disconsolately wishing that at least this Christmas he could spend it with his girlfriend.

Hermione Granger had tearfully kissed him goodbye and wished him a Happy Christmas as she left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry for her home in Broom. Her parents, Monica and Wendell Granger had requested she come home this year for an important event. They hadn't explained and Hermione was hesitant to ask if Harry could accompany her, especially since they had stressed it was extremely important that she return home as soon as possible. She'd promised to write as soon as she got home.

That was four days ago and he hadn't heard from her as promised. Yesterday he had sent Hedwig with a note to her but his familiar had yet to return. Harry had wandered the empty corridors of the castle, only briefly interacting with the few students that had remained behind for the holidays. Homework done, he'd finally settled in bed for the night, sighing. He'd had a recurring dream that was bothering him that he couldn't quite remember during the day, but seemed very real when he was asleep.

_(Flashback one month)_

Harry had ben dreading the coming Christmas break as he'd realised that both his best friends would be going home for the holidays. Ron was returning to the Burrow and Hermione had told him that her parents wanted her home as soon as possible. He'd questioned her, but she had no idea why her mum and dad had insisted that she return.

They'd only become a couple a few weeks ago after admitting that they'd loved each other since third year. Each had been afraid to ruin their friendship by declaring that their best friend was indeed the one they wanted to be more than a best friend. Harry was terrified when Hermione, taking the bull by the horns had insisted that they had to talk about their relationship. He figured that she was going to tell him that she and Ron were together finally. So, it was with a head hung low that he followed her to the Room of Requirement and she had caught him completely wrong-footed when she announced that she wanted to take their relationship to the next level.

"W-what? Hermione? I-I thought you were going to tell me that you and Ron were…"

"Ron? Why ever would I want to be with Ron? He's a friend, and not a very good one, Harry. D-don't you want to see if we…?"

Harry broke into a wide grin and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. She felt so good as she snuggled into his shoulder, her bushy hair tickling his face. "Hermione, I'd love to have you as my girlfriend in every way possible. I-I've loved you for years."

"Oh, Harry," she whispered softly, "I've loved you for years too. Why were we so dense not to see what we meant to each other?"

They'd shared a tentative kiss and it felt wonderful, so they continued to kiss until breathing became a problem. Breaking apart with silly grins on their faces, whey held hands and walked back to the common room.

Ron, of course was not happy when they walked in, hand in hand. The look on their faces told him all he'd suspected for years. "You betrayed me, you bastard!" He yelled at Harry. "You knew I fancied her and yet you moved in on my territory, she was supposed to be mine!"

The happy grin on Harry's face fell in an instant. "How do you figure that, Ron? You have no stated claim on Hermione. All you ever do is fight and argue with her. Get used to it Ron, I love Hermione and she loves me."

"But, but, it's not like that. Sure I tease her a bit, and sure, we argued, but that was just us working off sexual tension my mum figures. I thought you understood that.

Hermione heated up in an instant. "Sexual tension? More like harassment, Ron! You don't own me! I could never love you as I do Harry. Your friendship is the only thing we wanted from you, I love Harry and have for years; we both realised it this afternoon." Her voice took on an icy tone as she said, "You've always used me, Ron, that's hardly the basis for love. If you can't accept that we're a couple, then I guess we'll have to rethink our friendship."

Ron paled at that. Would Harry decide that he didn't need him anymore? That was unthinkable. He hung his head and quietly apologised. "Sorry," he whispered. "I-I don't want to lose you guys as friends. It'll take some time to get used to it but as long as I don't see you guys snogging, I guess I'll try to move on. It hurts, you know. I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. You helped Harry too, you know."

Hermione relented, "I guess I'll accept your apology, but you need to understand Ron, you'll have to accept that Harry and I will be spending more time with each other now. We won't leave you out, but you'll have to work harder and not depend so much on me for your school homework. Harry has never tried to get me to do his homework; all he does is ask me to scan his work for anything he's missed and correct errors he might have made. He actually works hard to get his homework done in time. He may not put as much effort in as I do, but he's certainly not lazy."

Harry blushed a bit at Hermione's praise and accepted Ron's apology as well but warned. "Next time, Ron, I won't be looking at you as a friend, so be careful what you say."

_(End flashback)_

As Harry slept on, unaware of events beyond his control that would change his very life, Hermione had met her parents at King's Cross station and were currently on their way to France. The note of urgency that her parents had sent a month ago had to do with her maternal grandmother. Elise Paquette was dying and wanted to see her granddaughter one more time, and time was short. Hermione loved her Grandma Elise and visited whenever the family visited France. Elise lived in Sanary-Sur-Mer, a small city in Provence on the Mediterranean. Her home was an elegant villa perched overlooking the port. Fishing boats dotted the port and sunlit beaches drew the inhabitants year round. When the Grangers arrived, Elise was bed-ridden but a man-servant greeted them and showed them to her bedside.

Monica Granger greeted her mother with smiles and a hug. Elise was propped up in bed and looked frail but smiled in warm appreciation at seeing her daughter and family.

"Monica, Wendell and Hermione," she greeted them. "I'm so happy you could come." A slight wheeze was noticeable in her heavily accented speech as she spoke. "Ah, Hermione, you've grown so much mon cher. Unfortunately this will probably be my last chance to see you. My time is short, the doctors tell me. Listen well, mon cher, You are the last of the clan Paquette and as such, the lifeblood of our ancient magie. There is a family history that you should read that will explain your powers. You have a special gift mon enfant that few are blessed with. The power of instant recall of anything you've ever read. You are probably aware by now of how fast you learn things, but that is the tip of the proverbial iceberg. The Paquettes have always produced powerful witches and it is with great regret that your mother, my daughter, was only able to pass the gift along to you. Monica is what you would term a squib. Wendell, you were able to awaken Hermione's power, although I suspect you also are a squib, but never fear, Hermione has all the latent power of the Paquettes. Hermione, dearest granddaughter, you must ensure your gift is passed on. You have a boyfriend, no?"

Hermione blushed and nodded. "Oui Grandmère, but only recently," she replied as she noticed the startled looks from her parents.

"Ah, good. He is worthy, yes?"

Hermione glanced at her mum before replying, unsure how much to reveal. "Oui, he is a very powerful boy in my class at school."

"Yes, I can see it in your eyes that he has your heart. If he is as powerful as you believe, never let him go, for you will produce powerful babies together."

Hermione's face turned a deep shade of red and she had to turn away to hide her embarrassment. "Grandmère!"

Monica turned to stare at her daughter, now aware that Hermione had not told her anything about a boyfriend. She hoped it was not the Ron person that she had mentioned that continually teased and harassed her. Better that it was Harry, she hoped. Both boys figured prominently in her letters home and Harry Potter seemed the better of the two, although what little she learned of him was quite disturbing. Seemingly poor and poorly dressed; she guessed he was most likely abused at home. The two times she'd met him, he seemed a decent enough boy, if very shy.

Elise was smiling happily at her granddaughter's seeming discomfiture. It looked like she was deeply in love with the boy and had not told her parents. She decided to push a bit more. "Hermione, tell me about the boy. If he is worthy, you should not be embarrassed to speak of him."

"Well," she said hesitantly, "He's been a good friend since I started school and we've just recently decided to become a couple. His name is Harry Potter and he's almost a year younger than me, but he's probably the most powerful wizard in school. He's very modest and shy and it took us forever to, um, declare our feelings to each other."

Elise gasped. "Monsieur Potter! You have indeed chosen well. I knew his grandfather and met his father once. The Potters come from a very long line of powerful and influential wizards. Of course I've heard of the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Be careful mon cher, he will attract trouble by the mere fact of being alive."

"I know, Grandmère, I've already had a taste of that. I've been drawn to him since I first met him."

"Hermione?" Wendell asked, surprised that his daughter had not mentioned this significant fact. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Hermione's head dropped, as she turned away. "I-I… Well, you see, I was afraid you wouldn't approve," she mumbled quietly.

"Hermione Jane Granger!" her mum scolded. "Harry is probably the only boy we would approve for you. We were afraid you might develop feelings for Ron. You usually say much more about him in your letters than Harry. We wouldn't have approved of Ron, but Harry seems like a nice boy. In fact, from your letters home, those two were almost the only boys you even mentioned. One would think that it was an all girls school with only two boys attending. Oh, I forgot, two other boys rated a brief mention, but surely there were more than four boys that drew your attention."

"No Mum, there are almost as many boys as girls at school, but I don't pay any attention to them. I would never entertain romantic thoughts about Ron Weasley. His table manners alone disgust me. Harry is kind, considerate and smart when he's not being dragged down by Ron. Honestly, I don't know why I even associate with Ron. If he wasn't Harry's best mate, I'd probably hex him into the next century." She smiled at the concept and then turned serious. "Harry has a lot of baggage with him. He seems to attract trouble and I'm sure evil people would love to kill him. His relatives are awful people and treat him badly by all indications. He doesn't like to talk about them, but I've heard things and I can see the way he acts when he returns each year. Depressed is putting it mildly. Almost as if he's afraid of anyone touching him."

A hard look came across her parents faces when she said that. As health care providers, they were trained to recognise the signs of abuse. A quick whispered word between them assured that they would look into that.

Elise interrupted to ask Monica to fetch the Paquette Family Grimoire from its hiding place. Monica was the only other person that knew where she'd secreted the dangerous document. A moment later, Monica returned with a heavy thick book that looked ancient.

"Hermione, as my last living witch relative, I must pass this on to you. You and I are the only ones that can open it, as you are of Paquette blood. Be careful with this, mon cher, it contains the entire history and Magie Spéciale de Famille of the Paquettes for the past thousand years. Some of the spells are quite dangerous and I caution you to study them carefully before you attempt to use anything in this book. In the past, it was used to protect us from our enemies as well as ensure the Paquette line was preserved. Do not show this to anyone other than your husband when you marry. Dark forces would kill for the knowledge this grimoire contains."

"I will Grandmère," Hermione promised.

"Now, Herman will show you to your rooms, I am very tired and will talk to you tomorrow. Bonne nuit ma famille."

Settling down for the night, Hermione flipped open the book, curious what it contained. Once open, the book absorbed her interest as she rapidly read, soaking up the obscure spells and magic the grimoire contained. She tried a few spells and noticed that the Grimoire glowed when she repeated the spells.

* * *

Far away in Hogwarts, a young boy turned restlessly in his sleep, unaware of the subtle changes that were occurring within his body. When he awoke Christmas morning, he would have no memory of the previous night. In fact, to him, it was lost to him as if it had not occurred.

He settled down in the Great Hall for breakfast, eating disconsolately and wishing Hermione was beside him. He felt a bit strange this morning, to tell the truth, as if something significant had happened.

Hedwig had finally returned and had settled on his shoulder but without a note from Hermione. In fact, his own letter to her was still attached to her leg. Most curious, as Hedwig always delivered his letters. She was always able to find his friends and he couldn't understand why she could not deliver this letter. Surely Hermione could be found. Hedwig was agitated, shifting from foot to foot as she sat on his shoulder and Harry noticed that. "What's happened girl? Is Hermione safe?"

Hedwig gave him a mournful look, but remained upset. Unable to deliver a letter to his friend for the first time, Hedwig couldn't understand the barrier that she'd run into last night. It was as if his friend had protected herself from all intrusions and try as she might, Hedwig could not break through. She knew where his friend was, but something was preventing her from delivering the letter. She's exhausted herself in her efforts to break through and spent the next two days recovering before trying one final time. Giving up, she sorrowfully returned to Hogwarts and her wizard, sure that he would scold her.

"It's okay, Hedwig," he soothed her. If Hermione can't be found, it's not your fault. I just hope she's safe," he worried.

One of his friends entered the Great Hall and noticing Harry came over and sat beside him. "Hello Harry, Happy Christmas." Luna greeted.

Harry looked up and smiled. "Happy Christmas Luna, you're looking well this morning."

Luna looked at him in shock. "Harry? What's happened to you? You look different."

Harry blinked and replied. "Different? What do you mean?"

"Y-you've grown about four inches since yesterday and your hair is much longer. Where're your glasses, Harry?" she replied, obviously puzzled at the drastic changes in her friend.

"Glasses? Err… I thought I had them on. Now that you mention it, I don't seem to need them. That's odd." Harry felt his hair. It was definitely longer; much longer in fact and not as wild. He did remember that his clothes seemed a bit tight and short, but he ascribed it to them shrinking a bit somehow. He thought he's have to get new ones anyway, since he'd been wearing the same ones for years now. _'How Very Odd,'_ he thought.

"Odd, doesn't seem to fully describe it, Harry," she replied. "Impossible would be closer to the truth."

"Um, I did feel a bit strange this morning, to tell the truth. Nothing seemed to be quite the same. What I'd really like to know however, is why Hedwig seems unable to deliver this letter to Hermione."

"Hedwig couldn't deliver a letter?" she asked in shock. "Now that is strange. Owls, and especially Hedwig aren't stopped by ordinary wards; usually they are redirected. To return to you with the letter I assume you sent her is very strange."

Hedwig hooted mournfully.

"It's fine, Hedwig, nobody is blaming you," Harry replied, petting her affectionately. He reached to remove the letter and got his first shock. The letter itself seemed to be warded. He could touch it, but received a mild shock when he touched it. Hedwig jumped about a foot and looked at him with an annoyed expression. Her feathers fairly crackled with blue sparks and the letter suddenly jumped into his hand.

He was so surprised that he dropped the letter. Luna, who was closest, reached for the letter and was stunned. As she fell, Harry had the presence of mind to grab her and received his second jolt. Luna's hair stood straight out in wild abandon from her head, but he was able to save her from falling and hurting herself. Quickly pulling his wand from his pocket, he cast "Enervate!" at her but she did not rouse.

By this time, teachers at the head table had noticed with Professor McGonagall reacting first. "Mr. Potter! What have you done?"

"Honestly Professor, nothing. She tried to pick up a letter Hedwig had returned to me that I'd dropped and was suddenly somehow stunned."

Professor Dumbledore had made his way to the pair and was examining Luna. He waved his wand over the stunned girl but she wouldn't awake. "She seems alright but won't awaken. Minerva, would you be so kind as to move her to the hospital wing? Poppy will have to look at her."

"Certainly, Headmaster." She levitated the comatose witch ahead of her, hair still flyaway on her head.

"Most strange, Mr. Potter. In fact, are you indeed Harry Potter?" he asked suspiciously. "You look different." He waved his wand over Harry and seemed satisfied at the results, but looked at him curiously. "Most curious, Mr. Potter. Something has changed. I'm not quite sure what, but it's changed your appearance at the very least. Have you done anything that could account for these changes?"

"No sir, I went to bed, um… last night? Err, I don't seem to remember last night, Professor. I felt a little strange this morning but didn't notice anything wrong. When Luna approached me here, she also noticed the changes, that's after Hedwig arrive with the same letter I'd sent Hermione. Apparently she couldn't deliver it. When I touched the letter, I got a shock and the letter flew into my hand. I was so startled that I dropped it. Luna reached for it and was stunned as she touched it. I tried to revive her, but you saw the results. What's going on, Professor?"

"You say the letter to Miss Granger was returned? Has this ever happened before?"

"No sir, Hedwig has always been able to deliver my mail."

"Curious. May I see the letter?"

Harry reached for the letter and handed it to the professor, who quickly withdrew his hand and refused to touch it. "No Mr. Potter, I dare not touch it. It's been enchanted so that only you can handle it. Would you mind opening it?"

Harry wordlessly opened the letter and scanned the writing. It was his own letter to Hermione, but something was different. He could detect a subtle undertone between the lines of his messy script. "Uh, Sir, there seems to be something more to this letter than what I wrote. There is nothing else visible, but I sense magic between the lines."

"There is a spell that you can cast to reveal the true contents of the letter, Mr. Potter. Try casting Specialis Revealo with your wand lightly scanning the page."

Harry did as suggested and tiny neat letters appeared between the lines he'd written. As he read, he tried to speak but was unable. Startled, he read on.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I know this is an unorthodox way to send you a letter, but it's the only way I can reach you at the moment. I knew Hedwig had brought a letter from you but she was unable to break through a ward I had just learned. I'm fine but I'm unable to tell you where I am at this time. I seem to have accidentally set a ward that I'd been studying that had more consequences than I'd realised. A new spell enabled me to reply without actually receiving your letter and I'm sure poor Hedwig is frustrated at being unable to deliver your letter. When I see you after the holidays, I'll try to explain, but until then, know that I love you and will see you soon._

_Your Hermione._

Harry Looked at the letter and then at Professor Dumbledore. "I'm sorry Sir, but I seem to be unable to repeat what is written, but I am able to read it. She's somehow able to answer me but that's all I can say."

"Quite alright my boy. I understand. Miss Granger is a very clever girl and has discovered something that I've long suspected about her. She's not only a brilliant witch, but also a powerful one. I'd like the both of you to join me in my office when she returns. We have much to discuss."

"Yes Sir." And with that, Albus returned to the head table and resumed his breakfast. Harry pondered what Hermione had said in the letter and what she had not said. Eventually he finished his breakfast and decided to visit Luna in the hospital wing. This day was turning out to be very strange indeed.

* * *

Hermione continued to read the Paquette Grimoire and was fascinated by the history and development of the family. The line stretched back into antiquity and indeed had branched many times, always with a powerful Paquette witch at the centre of change in the French magical world. Some of the words Hermione had a bit of trouble translating since it was written in colloquial French of the day. She'd consulted with her Grandmère extensively at first until she became familiar with the odd phrasing and unfamiliar words. She had been able to speak French since she was very young, sitting on her Grandmère's lap. This, however was different. She'd known Elise was a witch as soon as she got her Hogwarts letter. Her Grandmère did things that were mysterious until then. Now it was clear. Her mum knew of course, but said nothing, thinking that her daughter was a squib, the same as she. She didn't want to torment her daughter with the thought that she might not be able to do magic. It had bothered Monica that she was a squib and she didn't want to place that burden on Hermione if she proved not to be magic. Then she received her Hogwarts letter and she was relieved. They had immediately contacted Elise who was overjoyed to learn that her granddaughter was able to carry on the Paquette tradition.

The overriding theme of the Paquette Grimoire was the protection of loved ones, family in fact. Hermione understood this on an instinctual level and had already learned to cast the necessary spells to protect her and Harry, for she was sure that Harry was her destined life mate. Harry should have received her note by now and she was sure he'd read it. It was a shame she could not tell him more until she saw him, but the magic prevented that. Her Grandmère had explained that she could not tell him anything until they bonded. There was no hurry for that, but she must at least initiate the bond. When she asked how, Elise told her a simple prolonged kiss would start the bond. Hermione had smiled at that and confided in her Grandmère that they had indeed initiated the bond.

That's wonderful Hermione," she gushed. That is the first stage. When you marry, that will be when you can tell him what is in the Grimoire. That will be the second stage. The final stage is when you deliver your first child. The power of the bonding should be something to see. I know when I bonded with Jaques, it was quite spectacular and when I delivered Monica, it was something I've never forgotten. It's a shame your mother wasn't magical, but you've more than made up for it. You're really quite powerful mon cher. With you and Harry, you will produce very powerful babies. No, no, don't be embarrassed; it is the way of life."

Hermione had blushed at the thought of Harry impregnating her. It was a happy thought, but caused her blush to deepen when she imagined it. "Harry always said he wanted a family Grandmère. I'd love to give him one."

"That's the spirit, Hermione. Keep him close, You are the key to keeping him safe, for without you, he may fall."

…..

Harry had visited Luna and Madam Pomfrey had restored her. Luna looked at him and giggled. "That letter sure packed a punch, Harry. I'm sure Hermione had something to do with that. I can see that you two are perfect for each other."

"You're okay, Luna?" he enquired. "I'm sorry that had to happen. I had no idea."

"It's okay, Harry, you couldn't have known. I'll be having a word with Hermione though. That spell hurt."

"I don't know what possessed her to add that spell. You could have been seriously hurt if I hadn't caught you."

"It's really alright Harry, it's not her fault I touched a letter not meant for me. Daddy warned me that could happen, but I forgot. You and Hermione are my only friends, after all. What did she say?"

"I'm really sorry, Luna. I'm unable to speak about it. Something in the letter prevents me. I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you."

"Madam Pomfrey wants to keep me here until dinner time for observation. You should go, Harry; I'm sure you have more important things to do."

"Hey, I'm your friend, Luna. Friends don't abandon friends. I'll stay and keep you company. Besides, with Hermione and Ron away, I've gotten a bit lonely."

So the two friends spent the day together sharing thoughts and stories, remembering the disastrous last year when they'd fought Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries.

"You know Malfoy is planning something this year, Harry," she stated. "I mean, with his father in Azkaban, he'll want revenge."

"Yeah, but it's something more than that. I overheard him bragging on the train when we returned from summer and he stunned me and broke my nose. If it wasn't for you, I would have missed the opening feast. How did you know where I was?"

"Oh the Nargles were congregating around you," she stated with authority.

"Really? I mean you can see them?"

"Oh yes, not many can, but daddy showed me how to see them. It's really quite simple; you have to believe before they will allow you to see them," she replied, as if that explained everything. "So what do you think he's planning to do?"

"I don't know but at Slughorn's party he tried to crash it, you remember. I followed him and overheard him arguing with Snape. He's been given a task of some kind by Voldemort, but he won't tell Snape what it is and he doesn't want his help. I told Professor Dumbledore but he told me not to worry about it."

"Be careful Harry, Draco's no match for you, but he's treacherous. He'll ambush you when you're not looking and strike at your back. He already tried to hex me when I caught him sneaking into the Room of Requirement."

"Oh? When was this?" Harry wondered.

"Last week before the train left. I managed to escape before he saw who it was. He had a terrible look on his face when he figured someone had found him out. I think he may have tried to kill me if he'd known who saw him." She shivered at the thought.

"Thanks for the warning Luna, you be careful too. He's a nasty piece of work and deserves the same as his father. You and Hermione are the only ones besides me that take the threat seriously.

"By the way, Luna, I don't remember anything about Christmas Eve. Did anything happen?"

Luna looked at him curiously. "You don't remember? How could you not remember? Katie Bell almost died Christmas Eve. It was right in your common room, Harry. Surely you couldn't miss that! Alicia got her to Madam Pomfrey in time"

"Katie? No, I don't remember. What happened?"

"She touched a cursed necklace. How could you not remember? You brought her in!"

"I did? How can I not remember that? This is bizarre."

"Did you touch Katie at the time…? Silly me, of course if you don't remember her being cursed, you wouldn't remember that either. This is crazy. Someone must have obliviated you. But who and more importantly, why?"

"I must have seen something I wasn't supposed to see. This has Malfoy written all over it."

"Be careful Harry. Katie could have been killed."

* * *

It was now that Hermione ran into a problem. Her Grandmère was weakening day by day and Hermione still hadn't even read a fifth of the Paquette Grimoire. There was so much she wanted to ask her but her Grandmère was slipping in and out of consciousness. The time was indeed drawing close and Hermione feared she would miss something important. She loved her Grandmère and would dearly miss her, but the Grimoire was too important to ignore while she watched her die. Working feverishly, she found she could read and retain more as she read. It seemed the Grimoire was almost sentient and knew her Grandmère's time was short.

The next day, her fears were realised. Grandmère was dead. She had died during the night without saying another word to her. Hermione and her mum wept for her but being practical women, prepared for the funeral. Her dad was better prepared and the arrangements went ahead and the service was the next day. By the end of December, Hermione and her parents had returned to Broom, Grimoire firmly clutched in her hand. Hermione would spend the rest of the holidays closeted in her room, reading and translating the thick tome. Monica Granger had to threaten her to get her to eat and sleep. By the time Hermione returned to school, she had dark bags under her eyes and had lost a bit of weight.

* * *

Harry, of course, was waiting as the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade Station. He was shocked when he saw her. This was not the Hermione he remembered that had left a dozen or so days ago. She was haggard and swayed slightly as she detrained. "Hermione!" he called as he caught sight of her.

She stumbled slightly and he caught her, wrapping his arms around her. "Harry," she mumbled. She literally collapsed into his arms, her bushy hair brushing his face.

He breathed in her delicate scent and guided her to a waiting carriage. She was asleep as soon as she settled. _'What on earth has happened to you?'_ he thought.

Arriving at the castle, he managed to wake her enough to get her to the Great Hall for dinner. She yawned widely throughout supper and promised him she'd explain tomorrow. Harry was worried. This was not like Hermione, she was clearly exhausted. He'd not seen her like this even when she was feverishly revising for exams. He helped her back to the Gryffindor common room and sent her to bed.

The next morning, she appeared, still looking tired, but much revived. "Good morning Hermione," he greeted. "What in heavens name happened? I thought I'd have to carry you to bed last night."

She giggled at her boyfriend's concern. "Well, I have so much to tell you, but not here. We'll have breakfast and find the Room of Requirement and have a little talk."

After meeting Ron for breakfast, they excused themselves with Hermione telling Ron that she had something private that she and Harry had to discuss. Ron was distinctly put out that he was not included and grumbled, but finally allowed that boyfriend-girlfriend talks were sometimes necessarily private.

Walking in front of the wall on the seventh floor, a door appeared and she guided Harry in to a nice comfy copy of the Gryffindor common room. A nice fire warmed the room and a couch appeared that looked comfortable. As they settled in, she cuddled against him and began her story. "I can't tell you everything, Harry, there are certain things that have to happen first. Harry," she paused uncertainly, "I know we're a couple, but what about later…?"

"What do you mean by later Hermione? We both love each other, later shouldn't even be a question."

"I know how I feel about you, but what if…?"

"Shh Love, we'll always be together. You've been my best friend since first year, I can't conceive of a time we won't be together."

"But Harry, this is really important. I have to know for sure. I love you and I can't make a mistake now. Will we eventually marry? Do you love me enough for that? Ergh, I hate having to be the one to ask, but will you marry me? Do you love me enough?" She blushed a deep scarlet as she asked the question she shouldn't have had to ask. Would he… she wasn't even sure what she expected him to say. It was embarrassing. The girl shouldn't have to be the one to ask, but she had to know. She knew how she felt, but did Harry feel the same?

"Hermione?" he startled. _'What brought this on all of a sudden? Did she just propose marriage to me?'_ he wondered. He paused while he considered his response. She was serious, he could see it in her eyes. She was actually afraid of what he might say. His heart melted as he looked at her. She was his, she'd literally made up her mind that they would be together forever as man and wife. Emboldened by her declaration, be enfolded her in his arms and stroking her hair softly answered.

"Hermione Love, yes we'll marry. I'm a bit surprised that it was you that asked me and not the other way around. I love you and I think you already knew that. I know it's a bit premature to talk of marriage, but know for certain that I'll marry you when we're ready. What brought this on anyway? This is not the Hermione I left at the station before Christmas holidays."

"Oh Harry, it's complicated, but I had to know. My Grandmère died when we visited her in France and she left me with the Paquette Family Grimoire. My mother's maiden name was Paquette and she came from a very long line of powerful French witches. The Grimoire can only be shared with my husband and the family protections it talks of are very strong. There are spells sprinkled throughout the family history that are very dangerous to one outside the family. I love you enough to want to protect you with some of these spells. The letter that you received was a special spell that was in the book and I'm afraid I got a bit carried away when I cast it. Poor Hedwig, I hope she'll forgive me. I'd erected a very powerful ward that she couldn't penetrate. I knew she was there so I answered your letter with a special spell I learned from the book. Nobody but you could touch the letter. I hope nobody else tried."

Harry snorted at that. "You have no idea. Poor Luna tried to pick up the letter when I got shocked removing it from Hedwig and dropped it. She was instantly stunned and neither I nor Professor Dumbledore could revive her."

Hermione gasped at that and her eyes filled with tears. "Poor Luna, I never imagined she'd try to touch it. She's alright isn't she?"

"Oh, she recovered under Madam Pomfrey's care a day later. She says she'll have a word or two to you about casting hexes on unsuspecting friends." He smiled to let her know that Luna was teasing.

Hermione knew she'd have to apologise to her friend and continued. "Grandmère teased me constantly about us. I don't think I've blushed that much ever. She says that we have started the initial stage of a powerful bond when we kissed and meant it. The next stage is when we marry and the final stage which seals the family protections will be when I'm pregnant and deliver our first child." She managed to control her blush this time, but just barely. Her face heated up dangerously and she could feel the beginning of a blush and that was when Harry took the matter into his own hands and thoroughly kissed her. She melted into his embrace, returning the kiss with everything she had. A moan escaped her lips as they kissed and their tongues danced and intermingled. When the kiss ended, they both were breathless.

"Wow, that was intense," he told her.

"Yeah, we'll have to be careful, I almost lost control. Merlin only knows what might have happened then," she replied shakily.

"We should discuss another serious thing that happened while you were away," he ventured.

"Something happened?" she queried.

"Yes Love, Katie Bell was cursed when she touched a necklace. Luna told me, but that's not all. I apparently brought her to Madam Pomfrey but the strange thing is, I can't remember anything that happened that day. For me it's a lost Christmas Eve."

"Nothing, Harry?"

"It's as if the day didn't exist, at least in my mind."

"That's strange, very strange. I opened the Grimoire for the first time that evening. I wonder. What if the protections started to take effect between us at that time. It would protect you from the effects of the curse if you had touched Katie's skin. How is Katie?"

"She's still in the Hospital wing, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll recover. It was a near thing though."

"Who would do a thing like that? Katie's a good witch, she doesn't have any enemies that I know of."

Luna tells me that the necklace was in a bag and she was supposed to deliver it to somebody, The bag had a hole in it and the necklace touched her skin. Apparently she was screaming and I saw her in Hogsmeade and stunned her. Luna says I carried her back to Hogwarts and to Madam Pomfrey. I don't remember any of that."

"Thank Merlin for small mercies then. You could have fallen to the curse as well."

"It's odd though," he replied. "It should have affected me as soon as I picked her up. I'm sure I must have had some skin contact with her; it would have been unavoidable."

Hermione thought for a moment before replying. "Maybe not. When we initially bonded, there would be some protection, maybe enough to delay the onset of the curse. Then when I started reading the Grimoire, the protection increased. Maybe enough to counter the curse but by then your memory of the event was lost. In fact, you probably forgot everything that happened that day due to the curse. Did you ask Katie what happened?"

"No, although I'm sure Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey did."

"You should ask. She also probably doesn't remember. Somebody evidently tried to kill someone and was using Katie to deliver the cursed necklace. Who do you suppose it was destined for?"

"My guess would be the Headmaster," he replied.

"Yes, it would make sense, but Professor Dumbledore would be smart enough to avoid it until he checked it thoroughly. Whoever did this was stupid."

"Sounds like Malfoy," he smirked. "That git is up to something, I know it. This is just the sort of thing he's capable of doing and not thinking that the Headmaster was smart enough to figure out it was cursed. Amateurish, he never thought anyone was smarter than him."

"We don't know it was Draco, although, remember we saw him in Borgin and Burkes. He could have picked it up then."

"Remember, I overheard him on the train and at Slughorn's party. Luna reminded me of that. He met with Snape and Draco blew him off when he tried to question him."

"We'll just have to keep a close eye on him. I don't trust him around you, Harry."

"You be careful too, Love. He's a dangerous little git that thinks he can get away with anything."

* * *

The next day classes resumed and the discussion was shelved as they delved into their studies once again. The teachers were piling on the homework and both teens were hard pressed to keep up. Hermione was constantly studying her Grimoire and she had scant time to help her boyfriend and Ron.

Ron had finally realised that he had to buckle down if he hoped to pass sixth year. He was barely able to keep up and with Quidditch practice, he was constantly tired. Harry had not resumed playing Quidditch since the Umbridge ban, but he had other things on his mind. Professor Dumbledore had started showing him memories of Tom Riddle. At first it didn't make sense; he wanted to be properly trained if he was to defeat Voldemort. The Headmaster insisted this was important however and revealed another important bit of information, albeit unintentionally. Voldemort had made Horcruxes and Harry was certain that the connection he shared with him might be more than just a cursed scar. He kept that fear to himself, although Hermione eventually worked it out for herself. She was horrified at first and delved deeper into her book. Surely there was an answer in there.

…...


	2. Chapter 2

**Wizards In Winter**

A/N: Title is taken from the music by the Trans Siberian Orchestra.

This is a Harry/Hermione story taking place in sixth year.

JKRowling owns the characters and settings. I only play in her sandbox and make no money from this.

A/N 2: **Anonymous reviews note:** If you review anonymously, even though it's a good review, you risk being blocked and removed. I will allow the 3 that have been posted so far, but really, folks, don't review anonymously. It's irritating to an author to not being able to respond.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Winter Wizard**

As January passed into February and March, the weather started to thaw. The winter had one last surprise however. Before March ended, a heavy blanket of snow covered the area. Trips to the greenhouses were cancelled as the snow was too deep to traverse the short distance from the castle. It would be days before Hagrid could clear a path. Quidditch practices were also cancelled and the castle corridors were a chilly place. As the snow continued to pile up, the days got progressively colder. Students took to casting warming spells on their clothing and Hermione wore warm gloves inside until they reached the classrooms. The dungeons were always cold and Professor Slughorn taught all the students a general warming spell that they carefully cast at the cold stone walls. It helped, but had to be cast for every class and wore off before the end of the lesson. Potions were difficult to brew under these conditions and although Harry was using the Half Blood Prince potions book, (which Hermione thoroughly disapproved), his potions were only marginally better than hers.

The snow had now reached several feet deep and there was no end in sight. As soon as Hagrid cleared a path, it would fill with new snow. Soon, the only contact with the outside world was by floo. Even the owls were grounded. Harry and Hermione visited Hedwig everyday to check that she was okay. Hedwig was in her element, however. The other owls were a sorry lot to see, but Hedwig thrived. Of course hunting was severely restricted, but she managed to catch enough field-mice that ventured out of their burrows. An occasional ferret also became dinner and the other owls envied their snowy friend. The house elves took to providing food for the resident owls, but Hedwig provided for herself.

Harry, oddly enough, relished the snow. He had never seen this much snow in Little Whinging. Winter was a time of dreary rain and leaden skies. If he saw the sun more than a day in succession, it was an unusual gift. Hermione usually went skiing over the winter holidays except this year and was used to the snow; although, this was a bit much, even for her. Harry paid more attention to Hermione than he had in previous years, but that was to be expected as their relationship developed. Hand holding between classes and snogging in a quiet corner of the library as they researched and studied together, and infrequent trips to the Room of Requirement became their favourite venues. Harry had finally figured out what the Headmaster wanted from Professor Slughorn. Tom Riddle had enquired about Horcruxes and how to make them. Evidently seven was considered a magical number and the teens were horrified at the magnitude of the problem that faced Harry. Two were already destroyed and the Headmaster had located a possible site for a third. Harry was to accompany him once the snow relented and melted enough for a foray to the location Dumbledore suspected.

Malfoy was annoying as usual, but Harry could never catch him doing anything illegal. One day while walking with Hermione, Draco decided to be more than annoying. "Well well well, if it isn't scar-head and his mudblood whore."

Incensed at the blatant insult, Harry whipped around and confronted Draco. In a dangerous voice, he warned. "I suggest you apologize Malfoy. NOW!"

Draco was unmoved by the implied threat. "Or what? You'll go whining to McGonagall? You and your pathetic whore will be the first on the Dark Lord's list to be killed."

Waves of magic started to roll off Harry as Hermione sought to calm him. "Relax, Harry, he's just a pathetic blowhard."

"No, Hermione, he's finally gone too far." In the blink of an eye, far too fast for the eye to follow, Harry's wand was at Draco's throat. "Now, Malfoy, unless you'd like a visit to Madam Pomfrey for a prolonged stay, you'll apologize."

Before Harry could react, Draco had ducked to the side and pulled his wand. A curse on his lips; Harry's reaction was instinctual and he fired a new cure he'd found in his Half-Blood Prince potions book. "Sectumsempra!" A long deep cut struck Draco, slicing him from shoulder to navel. He dropped as if a puppet with its strings suddenly cut.

Hermione gasped in horror. "Harry, what have you done?"

"I-I was protecting you," he stuttered.

Professor Snape had appeared just as Harry had uttered the curse. "Potter, I'll have you expelled for this! Where did you learn this dark curse?"

Working quickly, he sealed the cut and prepared to levitate Malfoy to the Infirmary.

"Headmaster's office! NOW! I'll let Professor Dumbledore deal with this attempt at murder!"

Unable to answer, Harry made his way to the headmaster's office, followed by Hermione. He felt really badly for his actions. The curse was much worse than he'd imagined it would be.

Hermione remained silent, too horrified to speak. Finally, she clasped his hand in hers and tried to soothe him. "Relax, Harry, he tried to curse you. You were faster, It was obviously self defense. Merlin Harry, I've never seen you react so fast."

The hearing in the Headmaster's office was mercifully short. Harry received detention for a week and was banned from going to Hogsmede for the rest of term. Harry considered himself lucky, he could have been expelled or arrested. Hermione's testimony backed him up that Draco started it, but the fact remained that he'd cast a near lethal curse against a fellow student. Snape was livid, promising retribution after they left the office. "Watch your back, Potter. My Slytherins will not take kindly to this, and I may overlook anything that happens to you if I see it," he sneered.

Hermione was incensed. "That-that greasy GIT!" she stormed. He as much as admitted he'd encourage an attack on you."

"And you Hermione, they won't distinguish between us now. As you're always seen with me, you'll be as vulnerable as I am. We have to be aware of anyone approaching us; word will get out."

"Harry, my Grimoire has some spells that should protect us. I'll look into it again. I know a few of them, but I need to research a few more that I noticed while skimming the book. Meet me in the Room of Requirement in an hour. And Harry, watch your back. Word will travel fast."

"The same goes for you, Love. Use my cloak and I'll see you shortly."

Hermione furiously attacked her notes and the Grimoire, searching for just the right spells. Later, it would prove fortuitous as several sneak attacks were foiled when the curses and hexes bounced harmlessly off the pair. A few well placed tripping jinxes and other non lethal spells against the perpetrators discouraged the less able Slytherins. A couple of seventh year Slytherins were more persistent but were also stopped when Harry and Hermione teamed up to hex them thoroughly, which resulted in a short stay in the Hospital Wing for the perpetrators. Still, the odd curse was sent their way from the shadows, but they were prepared.

As the days dragged on, Harry became increasingly agitated and restless. Hermione was worried. Nothing she'd discovered so far in the Grimoire would get rid of the suspected part of Riddle's soul lodged in Harry's scar. Harry was beginning to doubt that he'd survive the final encounter with Voldemort, despite Hermione's protection.

Then, a break. While idly wandering along the corridor containing the Room of Requirement, he thought of a brilliant idea. Searching for Hermione, he led her to the room and concentrated. He'd remembered something when Snape questioned him about his Potions book. He knew the spell he hit Draco was in the book and he didn't want Snape to find it, so he hid the book in the Room. He remembered an odd Diadem sitting in a disused corner along with a bunch of junk and discarded objects. Headmaster Dumbledore suspected that Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem was a Horcrux. He'd seen it he was certain, in that room. As they entered the room, they were beset with a new problem: where had he seen the Diadem. The room seemed to go on forever and just when it looked hopeless, Hermione spotted it atop a wizard's bust. Harry could feel the evil radiating from the circlet and dared not touch it. Hermione levitated it it out of the room and together they brought it to Professor Dumbledore.

"Congratulations Mr, Potter, where did you find it?"

"In the Room of Requirement Professor. Can you destroy it safely?"

"I'll find a way, don't you worry about it. Good work. I presume you've told Miss Granger about our search?"

"Yes, Professor. She's the one that located this one. About the others Sir, Do you know what they are?"

"Ah, Mr. Potter that is the question. I fear I'm not able to answer that. I have my suspicions, but nothing definite. We must delve further into Tom's life if we hope to answer that."

That answer was unacceptable to the teens. "Surely you can guess that Voldemort has concentrated on things important to him. Things he would have access to even at school. Ravenclaw's Diadem was associated with Hogwarts, surely others would attract him. Items from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Slytherin."

"Alas, you may be right but there is no proof. True the Diadem was Rowena's, but I think we can discount Gryffindor. The Hat and Sword are not cursed. As for Slytherin, his ring proved to be one and I believe I know where his locket may be. We will check it in the near future. As for Hufflepuff, her cup has been missing for some years. There are also other possibilities. That would only account for four; the Ring, the Diary, the Diadem and possibly the Locket. The Cup, if it still exists could be a fifth. That still leaves at least one more plus Tom himself. We would need to destroy all of them before Tom can be finally killed."

Harry decided not to tell the Headmaster about his suspicions that he was also one. _'After all, seven was a magical number, surely he wouldn't consider himself part of the equation. Then again, that could still be possible. I could be the sixth one or a seventh one. Best not to open that can of worms,'_ he thought.

Hermione was also considering the possibilities. "Sir, what about his snake?"

Albus shuddered at that. "I'd think that would be a dangerous thing to do. After all, living matter has a finite lifetime. It could be killed or die at any time. No, I think a living Horcrux is unlikely; it would be a foolish move for Tom to do."

After leaving the Headmaster, they prepared for bed. Kissing each other goodnight they prepared for bed. Hermione delved into her book once again and Harry sat by the window watching the snow falling. A brief break in the weather allowed the clouds to part and a full moon shined brightly, reflecting off the deep snow. It was a magical moment and he looked in wonder at the glittering crystals. No movement could be seen, although he knew life still moved in the stillness of the night. The soft beat of wings alerted him to a school owl hunting for prey, but otherwise the world was quiet and undisturbed. The owl hooted once and silently dived after its prey, a small mouse that had ventured forth. The mouse was quickly taken and the owl swooped away to search for further prey. Harry contemplated his life and came to realise that he was lucky. He had Hermione in his life and that helped make up for all the shitty things that had befallen him. He was still worried about his scar, but Dumbledore seemed to think that Voldemort wouldn't use him as a Horcrux. Perhaps there was a connection between them, but it could be argued that it was something other than a Horcrux. He hoped he was right.

* * *

Finally the snow was starting to recede, spring was fast approaching. The sun made an appearance and the effect on the snow was to blind anyone that glanced at it for more than a second or two. The glare could not keep the students inside for long and impromptu snowball fights were a fun pastime on the weekends. Harry and Hermione would join with their friends on occasion and laughter ensued.

Luna became very adept at conjuring snowballs from bits of snow tracked into the corridors and banishing at unsuspecting Ravenclaws that had been teasing her. It turned out that Luna had a vicious streak in her normally placid personality when provoked. Ravenclaw students soon learned not to mess with the quirky girl. Cho Chang was a particular target, as she'd harassed Luna for years. Marietta Edgecombe was another. Neither girl could be persuaded to leave her alone and so both wound up in the Hospital Wing with nasty pustules all over their body. Nobody had seen Luna attack, but everyone knew she'd taken her revenge. It had taken Madam Pomfrey several days to figure out what curse had been used on the unlucky girls. Everything she tried only seemed to make things worse until she discovered, quite by accident, that the curse was a many layered set of interconnected hexes. The lesson was forcefully learned and both girls ceased their harassment, particularly when Professor Flitwick heard of it. Cho lost her Prefect badge and Marietta was restricted to Hogwarts for the rest of term. The winter had taken its toll on the nerves of all the students and teachers.

Draco had recovered but had taken pains to avoid Harry and Hermione. Harry was still serving his detentions, but that too was coming to an end.

As winter passed into spring, the snow that had so kept the students indoors had melted enough for lessons to resume in the greenhouses. Professor Sprout pushed her students hard to catch up. The plants had suffered from the neglect and the students were able to save most of them. Neville came into his own, ruthlessly pruning and prodding the plants back to life. Luna joined in with her own special gifts, nursing the more aggressive plants back to health.

Hagrid still was not able to hold outdoor classes and was seen clearing large swaths of ground in preparation for one of his more "Interesting" animals. Harry shuddered at what he would surprise them with next.

Hermione had finally worked her way through her Grimoire and was organising her notes. She had already cast several protection spells that would help both herself and Harry against a variety of curses and magical accidents.

* * *

At the vernal or spring equinox, night fell on a cloudless moonlit sky. Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore set out to retrieve one more Horcrux. The air was still and after making their way to the castle gates, the Headmaster side-along apparated them to a rocky cliff by a calm sea. Peering down the cliff, Harry could see no way down, but Dumbledore evidently knew where he was going, for a narrow path appeared in his wand light. The moonlight shimmering off the waves had Harry entranced by the rugged beauty of the area.

"Tread carefully Mr. Potter, the rocks may be slippery close to the water.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Wizards In Winter**

A/N: Title is taken from the music by the Trans Siberian Orchestra.

Genera: Romance/Drama

Ships: Harry/Hermione

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters, settings and the bits of dialogue that is recognizable.

A/N2: Anonymous reviews are no longer acceptable since I can't respond to them. It's too bad, since some are worthwhile.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Deadly Adventures**

As Harry and Dumbledore worked their way through the cold lapping waves to the entrance of a cave, Harry wondered what sort of protections Voldemort might have added to keep the locket safe.

The thought that he depended on his headmaster for protection was some comfort, then he remembered Hermione. She's cast another of her protection spells on him before they left. He felt somehow safer and noticed that he was dry and warm. Albus was just casting the drying charm on himself and was about to do the same for Harry.

"Um, professor, I'm already dry and warm."

"Indeed Mr. Potter? You know that you're not allowed to cast magic outside of school."

"Yes sir, I didn't cast any magic. It's a protection spell that Hermione cast before we left."

"Interesting. We never did have that talk with Miss Granger, and I was looking forward to that. I've noticed that you don't use glasses anymore, Mr. Potter. More mysteries. Now, let's see what surprises Tom has for us.

"Hmm, I feel dark magic has been used here; well, that was expected," he mused, more to himself than to Harry.

Harry watched as the headmaster waved his hand carefully over the walls of the cave, evidently feeling for a hidden entrance, for the cave ended a few feet from the water entrance. He seemed particularly interested in a section of rock that looked very much like the rest of the cave, when suddenly he jumped back as if burned.

"Nasty! I'll ask you to stand well back, Mr. Potter. Tom has enchanted this small section of wall to grievously harm to anyone not expecting the enchantment. I'll have to think about this."

Harry watched as Dumbledore carefully waved his wand over the offending section, muttering softly spells that had no meaning to Harry. The wall glowed an angry red and a spell suddenly shot out of the wall at shoulder height. Harry ducked as the spell ricocheted off a shield Dumbledore had erected around them.

"Beware, Mr. Potter, this is going to be dangerous."

As the headmaster continued to examine the wall, Harry spotted a small glowing spot down near the base of the wall in an almost hidden rockfall.

"Err Professor, I just noticed something. There's a small glowing rock over in the corner," he pointed out.

"Ah, hidden cleverly; very good Mr. Potter. I see your seeker reflexes are indeed well honed. Don't touch it, it may be a trap."

The small rock, about the size of a thumbnail turned out to be very lethal as a green curse blasted forth before they could get close enough to examine it. A corresponding rock on the opposite wall reflected the curse, activating another curse that blasted a large hole in the ceiling where the pair had been standing moments before. The resulting rockfall had barely missed them and Harry shuddered at the thought of being buried alive under tons of rock.

Albus considered the problem and suddenly pointed his wand at the original trap and fired a powerful banishing spell at it. The resulting explosion vaporized the section of wall behind the trigger rock. "And now, I think we've learned a bit of a lesson, Mr. Potter."

"Y-yes sir?"

"Indeed. One cannot be too careful when dealing with an unknown protection. Tom thought himself cleverer than anyone else. He was almost correct, but I've been alive longer than most and have learned a few tricks myself. I think we are safe for the moment and it looks like we can proceed through this hole in the wall. Stay close, Mr. Potter, I wouldn't want to lose you now. Miss Granger would probably have my hide if I did."

As they passed through the hole in the wall, Harry could feel the ambient magic that seemed to be imbued in the walls. It was very dark inside and Albus carefully cast a simple spell that seemed to partially dispel the darkness. A greenish light was seen in the distance across an underground lake.

"I believe what we seek is on that island, Mr. Potter."

"Err, how do we get there, sir? Can you just summon it?"

"I'm afraid not, Tom will have put anti-summoning wards as well as anti-apparation wards. Fortunately I thought to bring two brooms with me." He then reached inside his robes and pulled out a pair of shrunken brooms. Enlarging the brooms, he handed one to Harry. "Follow me, Mr. Potter," he commanded. And stay close, no telling what surprises Tom may have in store."

Gliding over the dark lake, Harry noticed it was unnaturally calm, glasslike even. Not a ripple broke its surface. It was a bit unnerving, really - hypnotic even. Even Dumbledore seemed affected. Harry blinked, trying to keep awake, but it was increasingly difficult. The pair of wizards slowly started to drift asleep and descend toward the lake.

"Mr. Potter!" Albus yelled. "You must stay awake! Concentrate."

Harry was struggling to stay awake as he drifted in and out of consciousness. The broom was now barely above the water and he could see shapes close to the surface that appeared to be human.

Albus sent a stinging hex at him and he jerked awake just as a pale hand reached up to grab him. Kicking violently, he urged the broom faster and was rewarded when the hand missed his ankle. Finally they reached the small island in the center of the lake.

"Take care not to touch the water, Mr. Potter, what you saw are Inferi, the animated dead. They would swarm you and eat you as soon as you touched the water."

Harry shuddered at the disgusting thought.

The only thing they saw on the tiny island was a silver cup mounted on a pedestal. The greenish light seemed to surround the cup that was filled with a clear green liquid. In the bottom of the cup could be seen the locket.

"Now, how to get the locket?" Dumbledore wondered aloud. "I dare say reaching in would be hazardous and we know that summoning won't work. Most likely we'll have to empty the cup. Surely it can't be that easy," he noted.

Albus conjured a crystal goblet and dipped it into the cup. To his surprise, the goblet dissolved. "Well, that's not good, very few things affect crystal. A strong potion that I'm not familiar with."

"Perhaps we can fill the goblet with sand to force the liquid out," Harry suggested.

"A worthwhile idea, although I fear that since crystal is another form of sand, that will most likely not work," Albus told him. "Still, I wonder... maybe there is a way," he mused.

It was then that Harry noticed a small glowing rock, much like the rock in the outer cave. "Um, Professor, there's another one of those rocks like the one in the other part of the cave. You don't suppose they're as lethal as the other one?" he asked, pointing to the almost hidden spot on the back side of the pedestal.

Albus examined the small pebble carefully. "Yes, I believe this will do nicely. Stand behind me Harry. If this is what I suspect, it will destroy the liquid as soon as it's immersed in the cup. I'm hoping that the cup is as strong as I suspect. Anything strong enough to hold the liquid should be strong enough to withstand the rock. I'll cast a bubblehead charm and shield to protect us."

Carefully, Albus levitated the rock into the cup. There was a strong hissing sound, followed by an explosion and the contents of the cup vanished in a cloud of poisonous steam.

Albus released the protections and peered into the cup. At the bottom was a smoking locket that had cracked open. A gathering black mist rose from the locket and with a scream broke free only to dissipate as it reached the edge. The cup immediately refilled with the potent potion.

"Remarkable," he breathed. "I believe we've disposed of another Horcrux."

"Now, how do we get out of here, Professor? I don't fancy another trip back across that lake!"

"Ah, Mr. Potter, now that I know what the enchantment does, I'll cast a spell to negate that. If you feel sleepy, try to fly higher; that should weaken the curse if my spell isn't strong enough. Tom is a very powerful wizard and I'm not sure how strong I should cast the spell. Too strong and it could damage you, too weak and you'll succumb to the enchantment."

"Um, sir, I think it would be best not to cast the spell, if you don't mind. Err... I already have some protection cast on me."

"Eh? What do you mean, Mr. Potter? What protection is that?"

"Erm, well, Hermione cast quite a few protection spells on me. I'd really rather you didn't interfere with those," Harry replied.

"Indeed? Miss Granger continues to surprise me. Will you allow me to check you? Just to detect what spells she used, nothing more."

Harry panicked. "No! Hermione warned me not to divulge even as much as I've already told you. It's a proprietary family spell. Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you even that, sir."

"Very well, Mr. Potter, I'll respect her wishes, but I must insist on a long talk with both of you. It seems that I don't know Miss Granger as well as I thought."

Harry mounted his broom and the pair rose toward the top of the cave and quickly made for the exit. There was one more surprise awaiting them, however. They had entered the cave on a rising tide and now the entrance was under water.

"I'm afraid we'll have to swim out, Mr. Potter. I hope you remember how from the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"I'll manage, sir," he answered.

The water was just as cold as before, but now they were fully submerged and swimming against a strong rip current. Dumbledore had cast a bubblehead charm on both of them and they eventually made it to the rocks. Harry's charm still held and he was soon dry and warm as they made their way back up to the top of the cliff. Albus was a surprisingly strong swimmer as well as climber and led the way, reaching the top well ahead of Harry. He then side along apparated them back to the entrance of Hogwarts.

* * *

_(earlier_ _in_ _the_ _evening)_

Hermione Granger was pacing the Gryffindor common room, worrying about Harry. He had been gone almost three hours and should have been back by now.

She'd tried to keep an eye on Draco but even with Harry's map it was difficult. The map didn't show the Room of Requirement, so she suspected Draco spent quite a bit of time there. For what purpose, she didn't know, but figured he was up to no good. Deciding to check the room, she left the common room and quickly made her way to the seventh floor corridor. As she approached the Room of Requirement, the door opened. Quickly hiding behind a pillar, she gasped in surprise as a dozen Death Eaters exited the room, led by Draco Malfoy. Then things got very dark as Draco cast something into the air.

_'Peruvian_ _Instant_ _Darkness_ _Powder,'_ she thought. _'I've got to warn the DA.' _ Quickly pressing the Protean Charmed coin to alert the DA, she carefully followed the dark wizards under Harry's invisibility cloak. It was hard to follow the darkness, and twice she thought she'd lost them, only to stumble across the unnatural darkness at the bottom of a staircase. Now would be a good time to see if her Grimoire would help her. Reviewing the list of spells in her mind, she thought of two that would help. The first would dispel the darkness, the second would buy her time until the DA reformed.

Spoken in French, she cast "Dissipez l'Obscurité!" then cast "Imposez le Silence Maximum!"

Draco looked around in confusion, the Hand of Glory in his hand but the darkness had suddenly dispersed. He tried to warn the others, but no sound came out. He tried "Finite" but that didn't work either. The Death Eaters, meanwhile figured out that they had been discovered. They also found that they couldn't hear or be heard when they spoke. Many tried to end the spell and found that they couldn't. Draco threw more of the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder around them, but found it too dispersed. Panicking at being discovered, he fled seeking the Hogwarts gates and the chance to apparate. The Death Eaters, however, didn't care and sought a fight. After all, people were afraid of them and what could students do anyway.

That was their first mistake as the DA began raining spells down on them from several directions. Luna led the charge from a position behind a suit of armour. Animating the armour, she deflected spells meant to hurt her. She send a layered spell at the closest Death Eater and he fell face forward, breaking his nose as his body tried to grow in places not meant to grow. Luna giggled at the effect. A long toe stuck out at an odd angle from his leg, which had tripped him. An extra arm appeared in the middle of his chest which seemed to have a life of its own and began trying to strangle him. Evidently Luna had learned a few tricks outside of the Hogwarts classrooms.

Neville send a blasting curse at another Death Eater and he fell with a large hole in his chest. Four more fell to an assortment of curses by other members of the DA. Hermione was sending a steady barrage of spells (all in French) at the Death Eaters, who seemed incapable of blocking them. Three more fell and the remaining three chose to flee and made it out the front door just as Harry and Albus were walking onto the grounds. Sensing something was wrong, the pair spotted the three Death Eaters running towards the gate, and as it happened, straight into Albus' and Harry's combined stunners.

"What's going on Headmaster?" Harry asked. How are Death Eaters able to enter Hogwarts?"

They had missed seeing Draco apparate when he left the grounds, so Dumbledore had no idea how they were able to penetrate the wards.

"I have no idea, Mr. Potter," he mused as he quickly bound the three. "Perhaps the answer is inside."

"Hermione! Merlin, I hope she's safe!" Harry was running towards the main entrance when Albus stopped him.

"Mr. Potter! We don't know the situation inside. We need to be careful."

"But Professor," he cried, "Hermione's in there. I need to see that she's safe."

"Indeed, my boy, but let us proceed carefully. There may be other combatants waiting in ambush."

So, headmaster and student raced to the front door and carefully opened it. All was quiet so far, so they crept inside. Albus cast a detection spell and determined that the fighting had indeed stopped, but there were many people inside the Great Hall. Opening the door to the Great Hall carefully, Albus was met with a particularly nasty spell that just missed.

A voice inside called, "Hold it, Hermione. I think it's the Headmaster."

"Thank Merlin," she gasped. "Harry? Are you there?"

Harry poked his head around the door to see a scene of chaos. At least six bodies were laid out either bound or at the very least unconscious on the stone floor. Several tables were overturned and there was blood beside the bodies.

"Hermione! Are you alright? What's happened here?"

Hermione practically flew into his arms, shaking heavily as the adrenaline ran out. He hugged her tightly as she finally let go of her emotions and cried on his shoulder. "I-it's Malfoy," she sniffled, trying valiantly to control her emotions. "He somehow brought Death Eaters into Hogwarts through the Room of Requirement. Where is the git, by the way?"

"No idea, isn't he here?" Harry answered.

A quick check among the DA and Neville stepped forward. "Malfoy ran when he was discovered. You must have just missed him."

Dumbledore took in the scene and after congratulating everyone, wondered where the staff was.

Minerva McGonagall chose that moment to appear. "Albus? What has happened? I heard a racket and came to investigate."

Albus smiled and answered his deputy. "All done, Minerva. It seems as if the students have taken care of a nasty problem. I must contact Madam Bones and see to the arrest of these criminals. Students, please return to your common rooms, we will sort this out in the morning. Miss Granger, I'd like a word with you and Mr. Potter, but in the morning, please.

Setting Hermione down, he nodded to the headmaster and bid him goodnight. "Come on Hermione, we should talk."

Holding hands, the pair left for the Gryffindor common room and a late evening talk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wizards in Winter**

A/N: Title is taken from the music by the Trans Siberian Orchestra.

Genera: Romance/Drama

Ships: Harry/Hermione

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters, settings and the bits of dialogue that is recognizable

* * *

**Chapter 4: Talks and Actions**

Harry and Hermione sat down on their couch cuddling, as Ron was preparing for bed. Ginny and the rest of the DA had already retired but Ron wanted a word with the pair.

"Harry? Where were you? Hermione called the DA but you weren't there."

"I'm sorry, Ron, I was with Dumbledore. We had a task to complete and that's all I can tell you."

"Really? I'd have thought you'd tell your best mate?"

"Ron," Hermione scolded, "Harry was told by Dumbledore not to tell anyone (except me)," she told him, keeping that bit of knowledge to herself.

Ron shrugged, not really liking it and yet knowing that Harry would never tell him if the headmaster told him not to. "See you two tomorrow then, I'm off to bed. It's been a stressful night." Ron climbed the stairs to the sixth year's room, leaving Harry and Hermione by themselves.

"He doesn't know the half of it," Harry whispered to Hermione.

"You'll tell me now, Harry James Potter!" she reminded him forcefully. "I get the impression that the task didn't go as planned."

Harry sighed and began his tale. "No, not exactly, although the outcome was better than we'd hoped. Horcrux four is now destroyed." He continued with the tale of how they'd almost lost their lives when they were attacked with triggered curses and Inferi. Mentioning almost being hypnotized while flying across the lake, he hugged her in thanks for the protection she was able to give him. "I flew too low, Hermione. Even with your protection spell, the enchantment curse almost got us. It was only thanks to Dumbledore's quick thinking and a stinging hex that we survived. Dumbledore really is awesome, Love. He could sense something wrong about the walls of the cave. A spell shot out of the solid rock, for Merlin's sake. The headmaster cast a shield that protected us and when I noticed this oddly glowing rock, he protected us again when it blasted a green curse at us. As it was, the curse triggered another curse that set off a rockfall that would have buried us if not for luck. I think your protections saved us that time as well. Oh, and while I think of it, that was a nice bit of spell work to keep me dry and warm. We had to swim our way out of the cave."

Harry paused to gather his thoughts. "The Horcrux was a locket inside a silver cup filled with a deadly potion. It dissolved a crystal goblet Dumbledore conjured. I spotted another glowing rock and he levitated it into the cup. It exploded and destroyed the potion and Horcrux. We flew on Dumbledore's brooms and landed at the entrance to the cave and swam out. For an old man, he's very athletic. He beat me to the top of the cliff and apparated us back here."

Hermione was so absorbed in Harry's adventure that she forgot to scold him for taking foolish chances. "So Harry, four down and three to go, or maybe only two."

"I had to tell the headmaster a bit about your protections, Hermione. I'm sorry, it just sort of slipped out. And no, I didn't tell him about the Grimoire or your history. He will probably ask you about your protections when we see him tomorrow though."

"It's ok Harry, he was bound to find out sooner rather than later. Still, let me control the conversation; don't volunteer anything without my permission. He can't know about my history or the Grimoire. Family secrets are just that, family secrets."

"Right. I'm glad you consider me family," he joked.

"But we're bonded, Harry. It's the same thing... you are family now. We just have to formalize it," she smiled.

Harry thought about that for a minute before he smiled broadly. "I like that, but we're not ready to formalize it yet are we? And just what does formalizing the bond entail again?" he queried, unsure if he understood what she had told him earlier.

"When we marry, Harry! Surely you remember. Honestly!" she huffed.

"Err, yeah," he shamefacedly admitted. "Marry, yeah, right, but we're too young to marry, I mean we're both, well you're of age, but I'm sixteen and we still have a year and a bit to go of school."

Hermione smiled at Harry's obvious nervousness. To be truthful, she was nervous as well. Soon enough she would be Mrs. Hermione Jane Potter and the very thought sent tingles up her spine. Then another thought intruded. She'd have to formally introduce Harry to her parents and all that entailed. Mum would understand, but Daddy might not.

* * *

Monica and Wendell Granger were bright people and had discussed what Elise had told Hermione. Monica had known that Elise was a witch and that was passed on to Hermione. It was a shame really, that Monica was a Squib. Most of the wizarding world thought that they were Muggles. Monica knew differently. She could see the Leaky Cauldron when Hermione visited Diagon Alley for her supplies and wand first year.

She sighed in regret. "Dear," she addressed her husband. "Our daughter is of age and will want to marry Harry as soon as he turns seventeen. Are you okay with that?"

Wendell was torn. He suspected he too was a Squib, but unlike his wife, had no knowledge of magic in his background. He'd followed his wife and daughter into Diagon Alley without thinking and had not noticed the hidden entrance to the pub, sure that his wife and daughter knew what they were doing. "She's my daughter, Monica, I'm supposed to keep boys away from her as a father's duty. How can I feel okay when I know I'll be losing her? We haven't even been formally introduced to Harry and certainly haven't spent time getting to know him."

"Well, we've at least met him once, no twice, but I agree, we need to properly get to know the lad. Hermione's letters have filled us in on the type of boy he is and I feel comfortable with her choice. We should invite him over as soon as Easter break. They have a week off, that should be enough time to get to know him and this summer we could take him with us on holidays." Monica had shifted into planning mode, much like her daughter. "I think a letter, inviting Harry would be a good idea. Wendell, give me ideas. What should we plan that would interest both of them?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione was thinking along the same lines. "Harry, I need to borrow Hedwig. I'd like to send a letter to Mum and Dad seeing if you can visit over Easter break. You really need to meet my parents."

"Err, are you sure, Hermione? I mean, um, meet your parents?" He quailed at the thought. Fathers were notoriously protective of their daughters.

"Harry! Focus, my parents already know about you and that I love you. Plus they know that we've bonded. Of course they'll want to meet you. Y-you're n-not having second t-thoughts about us, are you?" her insecurities finally showing in her voice.

Harry gathered his courage for a minute before replying. "No second thoughts, Hermione. I'm just afraid what your father might do to me. Fathers are supposed to be really protective of their daughters. I know when we have children, I will be."

Hermione huffed in annoyance. "Honestly Harry, Mum will see to Daddy; you have nothing to worry about," she said while crossing her fingers. _'I_ _hope'._

"Okay, let's go to the owlery and find Hedwig. You have a letter ready?"

"Just a minute and I'll scribble a quick note." Of course with Hermione, a quick note took a half hour after three rewrites. "Okay, let's go."

Shortly a letter to the Grangers was on its way as the Snowy Owl winged her way southward.

Returning to their common room, they finally kissed goodnight and yawning widely trudged up to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was waiting for Harry to come down for breakfast. It was a saturday, so there were no classes. She knew the headmaster would pounce on them as soon as he spotted them. She resolved to resist telling him anything beyond what he already knew. It would be hard, but there was a new spell she had found that would protect them from unwanted intrusions into their minds, should Dumbledore try Legilimency on them. Her Grimoire taught her a spell to enhance her natural Occlumency and she had taught Harry the basics and used the spell to strengthen it. Hermione's naturally organized mind was much easier to protect, but Harry's chaotic mind was much more difficult. Snape's efforts had made it that much more difficult and it had taken weeks to show him how to organize his mind. It had done wonders for him. He retained things better now and his schoolwork improved dramatically.

Eventually, Harry wandered down to an impatiently waiting Hermione, yawning and still fuzzy headed. "'Morning Love. What time is it?"

Hermione loved the way Harry looked in the morning. Sleepy and mussed, he looked adorable. Still, they had to be sharp so she admonished him lightly. "Harry, wakey, wakey. We need you fully awake when the headmaster talks to us this morning. No slip ups, let me do most of the talking. It's almost half eight, I've been up since seven and I'm hungry."

Harry allowed he was also hungry as his stomach gave a loud growl. He blushed faintly and grabbed her hand following her down to the Great Hall.

Breakfast was well in progress and as it was a brilliant early spring day, most students were outside taking advantage. The snow had largely disappeared with a few lingering spots where it had piled up during the long cold winter.

Harry sat beside his girlfriend, eating slowly, although he had more on his plate than usual. Breakfast on a weekend was his second most favourite time of day. A time when he could slowly gather his thoughts and enjoy the company of his friends. Of course his new favourite was evening when they were alone and they could snog each other's brains out. The heated encounters always left him a bit lightheaded and wanting more.

Ron, as usual, was piling the food on, even though most of their dorm mates had finished and left. It looked as if Ron was just getting started.

"'Morning Harry, Hermione," he mumbled with his mouth half full.

"Good morning Ron," they both answered.

"How long have you been up?" Hermione wondered.

Ron thought for a moment and answered, still chewing. "Since the Great Hall opened for breakfast."

Annoyed at his penchant for food before all else, she responded. "And you've been eating all this time?"

"'Course. Why wouldn't I?" he answered, as if it was beyond obvious.

"Never mind. Harry, Professor Dumbledore just walked in and he's spotted us."

"What?" Ron wondered. "What's up? Why are you concerned?"

"Never mind Ron, it's nothing. He just wants a talk with us, I'm sure," Harry answered.

As the Headmaster approached, twinkling eyes working overtime, Hermione braced for the questions that were sure to come.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, may I impose on you for a meeting in my office when you've finished breakfast?"

It was asked politely, but the couple knew it was more than a request.

"Certainly, Headmaster," Hermione agreed. Harry nodded acceptance as well.

They returned to eating with Ron wondering what was going on. When they'd finished breakfast, they left a still eating Ron and made their way to the Gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Harry remembered the password from the night before and they were presently knocking on the solid oak door to his office.

"Enter," came the reply and they stepped in the the oddly shaped office.

Fawkes trilled a greeting and the headmaster bade them be seated.

Hermione and Harry sat very close to each other, holding hands. "You wanted to see us Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter. There are some questions I'd like to ask, if you don't mind. Questions that have bothered me since Christmas that I haven't had the opportunity to have answered."

Hermione felt a brush of Legilimency in her mind and was well prepared for it. "Excuse me, Professor, Could you not do that? I don't like my mind being invaded, as I'm sure Harry doesn't either," she scowled.

Dumbledore jerked back in surprise. "Miss Granger? You know Occlumency? I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Both Harry and I have learned the discipline, Professor. I'll thank you not to do that again."

"Perhaps we should start anew," he tried to repair the relationship. "I've noticed a few changes in Mr. Potter since Christmas. He no longer needs glasses and seems considerably taller. He also seems to have put on weight and muscle tone. I find this very odd considering it happened almost overnight. Do you perhaps have an explanation?"

Hermione considered what she would tell the old man. Coming to a decision, she relaxed and looking at Harry, decided to tell him a version of the truth. "Harry and I have bonded and as such, he's had some... 'enhancements' to his physique that had been bound. I'm sure you wouldn't know anything about that, would you Headmaster?"

The veiled accusation hit Albus like a punch in the gut. He'd had Harry's magic bound when he'd rescued him that night in Godric's Hollow. A fact he didn't want anyone to find out. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Granger. Harry is a very powerful wizard and I suspect you are a very powerful witch. I doubt Mr. Potter's magic was bound."

"Oh, I didn't say his magic was bound, just his growth. Now that you mention it, Harry's magic does seems lot stronger now. Curious. Why would that be Headmaster?"

Albus, on the defensive, chose not to answer that. Apparently Mr. Potter's bindings had disappeared with the bond. This was not good. He'd have to watch him more closely to see what else had changed. "I was also wondering about the protections you put on him. Why did you do that and how?"

"I'm sorry Professor, that's personal, I don't think that is an appropriate question to ask," she replied forcefully.

"I'm afraid I must insist, Miss Granger. The welfare of my students while at school is my responsibility." Albus was unused to his orders being questioned.

"And I'm afraid I must respectfully decline, Headmaster. Harry and I are bonded and magic will enforce our decisions. Hogwarts rules forbid you to take a personal interest in a student's life. I'm sure I don't have to remind you, sir." she said acerbically.

Albus was stunned. Surely she couldn't know about that rule, but then she was the brightest witch at school. He wouldn't put it past her to know every rule concerning the school. He tried a different tack, although he was loath to use it. A mild compulsion charm, cast silently and wandlessly, yes, that would bring the pesky girl in line.

Hermione felt magic begin to build around her, and glared at the headmaster. "It won't work, Professor. As I stated, we are protected. Don't try that again, you won't like the consequences." she practically shouted.

Defeated on that front, he tried to bring Harry to his aid. "Mr. Potter, surely you see that I need to know what protections Miss Granger has cast on you?"

Harry joined his bonded in glaring at the headmaster. "Really sir, are you suggesting I go against the wishes of my bonded? I trust her implicitly and my trust in you is rapidly eroding. If that is the way you are going to treat us, perhaps it's time to leave Hogwarts. We have passed our OWL's sir, If you keep pushing us to your agenda, I'm afraid we won't be staying. I may not be of age yet, but Hermione is, and I soon will be."

Albus quickly back-peddled, realizing that he'd lost this round. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push, but it is vitally important in the grand scheme of things that you two stay here. We have not finished with Voldemort yet and you would not be safe elsewhere."

"Very well, Headmaster," she replied. "But we will demand an oath that you not interfere in our lives. There is more at stake than you realize."

"And what would that be, Miss Granger? I assure you that I am only interested in preserving wizarding society and by extension, the Muggle world as well."

"You really believe that your 'Greater Good' would not sacrifice us as mere pawns if it were necessary? Believe me, Headmaster, where Harry is concerned, I will do anything to make sure he's protected. ANYTHING!" she emphasized.

Albus sighed, "As you wish, Miss Granger, I will make the oath."

Later, having extracted a magical oath from Dumbledore, they were wandering outside when Hedwig landed on his shoulder.

"Hello girl, that was a quick trip."

Hedwig held out her leg with a letter attached. Harry took the letter and petted her head. "Thank you girl, here's an owl treat. I'll have something better for you at lunch time."

"Harry, that must be the letter from my parents. May I read it?"

Harry handed the letter to his girlfriend and looked over her shoulder, reading along with her. She squealed happily as she read. "Harry, they've invited you for the Easter break and want you to come home with me for summer holidays."

Harry smiled happily. At last he didn't have to return to the Dursleys. "That was generous of them, I'd love to accept. I just hope I'll be allowed. Usually Dumbledore insists that I have to return to my relatives place for the summer."

"Technically he could try to enforce that, but the magical vow he made will prevent that. You can come home with me." _'And_ _I'll_ _have_ _my_ _wicked way with you!' _she thought.

With that happy thought, they continued their walk, ending by their favourite place under 'their' tree beside the lake. Turning to Harry, she leaned in and were soon lost in their own world. Kisses turned into full snogging and hands roamed.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Wizards In Winter**

A/N: Title is taken from the music by the Trans Siberian Orchestra.

Genera: Romance/Drama

Ships: Harry/Hermione

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters, settings and the bits of dialogue that is recognizable

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting Her Parents**

As the Easter holidays approached, Harry became increasingly nervous. Sure, he trusted Hermione when she assured him that her parents would love him, but Hermione was the only one that had loved him, so he was a bit skeptical. Of course, Sirius had loved him and certainly his parents had loved him, but only Hermione had that special kind of love that a young man needed more than life itself. He knew she would put him above all else; she'd proved that time and again. He would do the same for her without hesitation. Still, he worried. What kind of reception would he get when he stayed there? Would her father have second thoughts about welcoming a strange boy into his household, knowing that he loved his daughter? He was prepared to bolt at the least sign that he was not welcome. But Hermione wouldn't stand for that. She'd as much as said so, telling him that where he went, she would go as well.

Finally, Hermione took matters into her own hands, after reassuring him for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Harry, stop! They. Will. Love. You! I know my parents, they are the most loving people I can think of. Even the Weasleys don't compare. Come on, we need some alone time together. We leave tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express and I need my boyfriend in a proper state of mind."

Harry followed her outside to their favourite tree by the lake, but she kept walking. Wondering where they were going, followed her until the trail wound around and up a secluded copse of woods. Steadily rising, the trail led to a lookout that Harry had never seen before. Hogwarts lay in majestic splendor below them. They had risen almost four-hundred feet by his reckoning and he could spot students like ants, far below. The view was breathtaking.

"When did you discover this?" he asked in wonderment. "It's beautiful." The lookout flattened into a steep meadow with wildflowers and soft grass set amid the rough boulders of the mountain. Trees surrounded three sides, leaving the lookout open.

"I found this last year when I needed time to myself after a particularly nasty day with Umbridge. I should have brought you with me, it's really peaceful up here."

It wasn't quiet, as there were birds in the trees and soft rustlings of animal life just out of sight. Harry wondered if there were magical animals about and was startled by whistling. It seems that someone else knew of this place.

"Hello Luna," Hermione greeted, when the quirky Ravenclaw strode into view. "I didn't expect to see anyone else up here."

"Hello Hermione, Harry, isn't it nice up here? I often come up here to get away from... never mind." she trailed off.

"Luna," Harry coaxed. "Get away from what? You can tell us, we're friends."

Luna sputtered incoherently for a moment before sighing in defeat. "It's nothing, Harry. I keep losing things. They eventually turn up, but it's annoying. My dorm mates think it's funny, but even after I took my revenge, things still go missing. I suspect Marietta Edgecombe, but I can't prove it. She's a bit vindictive, after Professor Flitwick grounded her. She's best friends with Cho Chang and I suspect she wasn't happy losing her Prefect Badge. So either of them are my prime suspects. Don't worry about it, Harry. I'll figure out a suitable retribution. Their bodies will never be found," she joked, laughing merrily.

"Luna! Don't joke about things like that!" Hermione admonished.

"Oh poo, you're no fun. Anyway, what are you two doing up here? Private snogging? More intimate 'discussions'?"

Hermione and Harry blushed bright red at that suggestion. "LUNA!" they both said in unison."

"Oh, was I closer to the truth than I thought? You know, you both have a bright gold aura around you when you're together. I can tell you've bonded and I suspect Hermione is ready to take it to the next level. Snogging will only take you so far, you know. A bond needs much more."

Both teens were beyond scarlet now. The blushes had reached far down their necks and threatened to become a full body blush.

Stuttering, Hermione started to deny that they had any intention of going beyond kissing, but then caught herself up. Luna was correct, she decided. She had decided to bed Harry at the first opportunity. This of course increased her blush even more. She was almost glowing and Luna spotted it instantly.

"You know, Hermione, your aura is almost too bright to look at. I suggest you get Harry alone... mmff."

She didn't finish as Hermione had clamped a hand over her mouth. "Luna Lovegood! Enough. You're a terrible influence on us. You'd have us rutting like animals right here if you had your way."

"Now there's a naughty idea," she replied. "Of course I couldn't watch that, much as I'd like to," she teased, not embarrassed one whit. She continued on a much more sober note. "I see your Grimoire has protected Harry well. My own wouldn't have done half as well."

Startled, Hermione replied. "Y-you know? How is that possible?"

"Hermione, all witches and wizards descended from a true line have a family Grimoire. Harry has one, Neville has one and the Weasleys have one. I know about the Paquette line. My daddy has researched it quite thoroughly, along with Harry's and Neville's. All three of you can trace your magical ancestors back many generations. Malfoy, not so much. Harry's is the oldest line, followed by Neville, then you and then me. Dumbledore, despite being a very powerful wizard is way down the list. Even the Greengrass family is older. Susan Bones ranks close behind me with the Weasley family somewhere in the middle. It's all well documented, but the lesser families like the Malfoys like to keep it quiet. By the way, Harry, did you know you're related to Sirius Black?"

Harry, quiet until now, nodded. "Yes, Sirius told me before he... died. I didn't know about the rest though, and I don't know the details."

"Has his will been read?" she asked.

"I don't know, I suppose so since Dumbledore told me that I now own his house. Disgusting place really, I wouldn't live there under any circumstances. I don't really know what he left me since I spent all my summer at my relatives and nobody told me there was a will reading."

"Well, your magical guardian should know. I assume that would be Professor Dumbledore, since your parents are dead. You don't have any magical relatives, do you? No, of course not. Daddy would have known." Luna replied.

Harry came to the conclusion that Luna was a lot smarter than he gave her credit. Of course, she was annoyingly truthful as well. He had been thinking of some of the things Luna mentioned... naughty things involving Hermione and the location they were presently at, until Luna showed up, that is. By the looks and glares Hermione had given Luna, he suspected she had the same ideas. He filed that for future reference.

"I'll just leave you two to your machinations then," Luna said brightly. "But we must talk and sooner rather than later. Bye."

Luna waved and proceeded farther up the trail, disappearing in the dark trees. She had resumed her whistling, a somewhat off key tune that Harry had heard somewhere before. He suspected it was called Wizards in Winter and was an instrumental, but he couldn't be sure since she whistled it off key.

The mood ruined, Harry and Hermione lingered awhile before starting back. They promised themselves they'd return, for it was a truly magical place.

* * *

Somehow they got through the rest of the day and packed lightly for the holidays. The next morning, Harry was a wreck. He hadn't slept at all and couldn't eat breakfast. Hermione's urging was met with "I'm not hungry" as a response.

"You have to eat, Harry. There are only sugary snacks on the train."

But harry resisted, even when she tried to spoon feed him a bit of oatmeal. "Not hungry, Hermione. I'll only chuck it if I eat."

Hermione gave in and secreted a couple of sandwiches that Harry favored into her robes, meaning to pack them for ready use when he finally got hungry on the train.

They finally boarded the train for the long run down the spine of Great Britain. London was hours away as they settled in to a compartment. The train was half empty, as students in their OWL year and NEWT year opted to stay at Hogwarts and study. So it was with some surprise that Luna showed up and asked if she could join them.

"Luna," Hermione greeted. "I thought you'd stay at Hogwarts to study for your OWL's."

"Oh, I've already studied and am confident I'll breeze through the exams. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, we were just getting settled," Harry replied, inviting her in.

"So, Harry, did you enjoy your 'alone time' with Hermione yesterday? I'm sorry I teased you, you two are so easy to tease."

Hermione huffed in annoyance, but allowed that Luna was pretty smart to have figured out their relationship.

"It's alright, Luna. We had a wonderful time in spite of it all. The view is spectacular from that lookout. You surprised me that you knew about all the old families. No one ever bothered to tell me that before."

Hermione agreed. "I didn't know that either. I'd like to keep my family name quiet, if you don't mind, Luna. Most think I'm a Muggle born witch, which is how I'd like to keep it. If they found out that I'm related to the Paquette line, I might not like the attention it garners. Even Dumbledore doesn't suspect, and I definitely don't want him to find out. He's controlling enough as it is and I shudder to think what he'd do with that bit of information. He'd know I have my grandmother's Grimoire, and he absolutely can't know about that. So, the Potter Grimoire, how does Harry get his hands on that?"

Luna turned thoughtful for a moment. "He probably can't unless his magical guardian releases it to him or he comes of age. I don't think Dumbledore would want Harry to be in possession of that. The Potters are a very old family and the Grimoire is sure to be packed with old and forgotten spells and information. It's basically a history of the family and can only be read by a head of family. Well, Harry is head of the Potter family, but wizarding law prevents him from claiming his rightful place as head until he reaches seventeen or graduates, whichever comes first. Of course if he marries, then he can also claim head of house."

Luna was proving to be a treasure house of wizarding information, and Harry and Hermione were most appreciative. As the discussions continued, the train rapidly rolled south on its journey to King's Cross station in London. Eventually, a loud growl could be heard from the direction of Harry's stomach. Luna giggled, but Hermione reached in her bag and produced two sandwiches for the blushing boy.

"I knew you'd eventually get hungry, Harry. Fortunately, I came prepared. Here," she thrust the sandwiches at him. Your favourite; Hippogriff and Ferret on Rye!"

Eyes wide open in shock, he almost missed the smirk from his girlfriend. "You're kidding, right?"

"Yeah, I made you a couple of ham and cheddar's on pumpernickel."

"All right! I guess I am hungry, thanks Love."

The rest of the trip passed quietly, with Hermione cuddling into Harry and Luna happily reading her father's Quibbler and doing the puzzles inside.

Soon, the late afternoon sun reminded them that they were close to their destination. It had been a quiet ride with nobody bothering them and as they departed the train, they bid Luna farewell and promised to keep in touch.

The crowd at King's Cross Station swirled around arriving and departing passengers as the teens exited platform 9 3/4. Hermione finally spotted her parents and dragging Harry behind her, she finally let go of his hand and ran to her mother. Wendell looked on bemused, as Harry was momentarily forgotten by his daughter. Monica and Hermione were totally absorbed in a quiet but furious discussion and Wendell smiled at the scene. _'How typical'_ he thought. _'Like mother, like daughter. Two sides of a coin.'_ Moving closer to Harry, who seemed lost in the scene, he extended his hand in greeting. "Hello Harry, I'm Wendell Granger. I see the two women in my life have forgotten about you." His smile was warm and welcoming and the knot in Harry's stomach eased a bit.

"Hello sir, I'm happy to meet you. Hermione's told me a great deal about you and her mother."

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's break up the conference those two seem to be engaged in. I'll wager they've all but forgotten you." Walking up to the pair, Wendell wrapped his arms around his daughter in a typical Hermione hug.

Harry now knew where she got that particular trait from.

"Daddy, she squealed. It's so good to see you! Oh my God, Harry! I'm sorry Love, I see you've already met my father. Mum, this is Harry Potter, my bonded."

Monica Granger was a soft curled older version of her daughter. Harry could see most of her mother's features in Hermione, except the eyes. Monica Granger's eyes were a startling blue. He glanced at Wendell and saw Hermione's eyes. Having figured out her parents, he was unprepared for the patented Granger hug he received from Mrs. Granger.

"Welcome, Harry. I feel that we've known you for years." She seemed to reluctantly release him from her hug and stood back, examining him closely. "No, no, that won't do! Hermione, we need to take him shopping, as soon as possible. It's too late tonight but first thing tomorrow. Harry, Hermione told us that your relatives treated you badly, but I'm frankly shocked that they allowed you out of the house in those clothes. You must have something better."

Both Harry and Hermione blushed in embarrassment at that. "MUM! Those are his best clothes!"

Indeed, Harry had chosen carefully what little half decent clothes he had. True, they were frayed and worn, but at least they mostly fit. Hermione had used a resizing charm to fix the most obvious problems of fit, but she could only do so much.

"I'm terribly sorry, Harry, that was very rude of me. We'll get you looking like the proper gentleman I'm sure you are," she said warmly.

"Come ladies, Harry, let's go home," Wendell commanded. "We can catch up on the way."

Harry had been ready to bolt when Mrs. Granger criticized his clothes, but the strong grip of Hermione's hand in his prevented that. Now that the introductions were over, he realised where Hermione got her bossiness. The Granger women were 'take charge' women.

Harry followed to a very nice BMW 7 series automobile parked in a lot close by. The Grangers apparently had money as would befit dentists. Settling in the rear of the roomy sedan with Hermione, Wendell quickly and expertly guided the auto through the maze of London streets and headed north on the A1 to Broom, about forth-five miles to the north in Bedfordshire.

The conversation was light and comfortable, with Hermione relating their adventures so far, but avoiding direct mention of the invasion of the school by Death Eaters, instead concentrating on the effect the deep snow of winter had on classes. "It was very different Mum," she told Monica. "We couldn't even leave the castle and had to use warming charms on our clothes to keep from freezing. Food was no problem, since the House Elves could obtain it easily enough, but the owls suffered a bit. Only Hedwig seemed to thrive."

"I see you left your owl at school, Harry," Wendell mentioned. Crookshanks was curled up happily on Hermione's lap.

"Yeah, Hedwig prefers to fly rather than be cooped up in a cage. She'll come tomorrow."

"She can find you?" Monica queried.

"Oh yes, she's a very smart bird. We have a familiar bond that ties her to my location. I think Hermione has one with Crookshanks as well." he replied.

Broom was a very small town, almost a suburb of Biggleswade where the Granger dental practice resided. Harry appreciated the smallness of the town, although in the dark, he couldn't see much.

The Granger residence was a very nice two story stone clad building on High Street. Wendell related that Broom was a farming community and had attracted them for the quietness and serenity of the small town.

Entering the home, Hermione directed him to the first floor bedrooms. "You'll have this one, right next to mine, Harry. Mum and Dad's is at the back on the ground floor, so we'll have loads of privacy. The loo is through this door," and she opened a spacious bathroom that was larger than the Dursleys'.

Harry was impressed. The bedroom was twice as large as his aunt's and gigantic compared to his smallest bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive. His relatives would be envious. "There's a bookcase that may have enough room left for your books, Harry. Unfortunately, I've utilized most of it for the overflow from my room. What did you bring with you?"

"Well, the usual, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence, Herbology and Potions. I left Hagrid's Creatures and Astronomy. What did you bring?"

"Well all of them, of course. After all end of year exams are approaching. I've started to set up a study schedule for us."

"Whoa, Hermione. We'll take care of homework here but I don't want to spend the whole time studying."

Hermione frowned at that. "But Harry..."

That was as far as she got as Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. They were interrupted by an "Ahem!" that caused them to break apart.

"Mum. Err, I was just showing Harry his room," she squeaked.

Monica smiled. "I'm sure you were dear, it's late, I think you two should say goodnight and retire for the evening. And no sneaking into each other's room during the night," she admonished.

Hermione blushed lightly and murmured, "Yes Mum. Goodnight Harry."

Left alone, he prepared for bed, noticing the luxurious bed and furnishings. Warm colours permeated the room, soft browns and deep walnut accents for the walls, Warm oak furnishings for the bed, nightstand and desk, and a deep cherry for the bookcase. The bed clothes were soft gold with creamy white floral designs. Changing into his sleepwear, he slipped between the silky sheets, luxuriating in the feel of the cool sheets on his skin. Harry usually only wore bottoms and sometimes not even that, but for propriety's sake, he wore tops and bottoms tonight. He was soon asleep.

During the night, he had vivid dreams, but found he couldn't remember any of them in the morning.

Hermione was first up in the morning and bounced into Harry's room, pulling the covers back and shaking him awake. "Up!, Get up, sleepyhead!" she commanded. "The day is waiting and we have a lot to do today."

"Mmff, wazzat?" he moaned, trying to pull the covers back. It was warm and comfortable and he didn't want to leave the bed just yet.

Hermione would have none of it and started tickling him.

"Hermione! (haha) Stop," he begged between squirming, trying to get away from her.

Hermione relented briefly to allow him to get up. Seeing him sink into the covers again, she renewed her attack.

"No, Hermione, please, I'll get up," he gasped between bouts of laughter.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously and finally resorted to dragging all the bed clothes off the bed.

Grudgingly, Harry got up and headed for the loo.

"I'll expect you downstairs in fifteen minutes Potter," she intoned, wanting very much to join him in a shower.

Harry had just finished dressing for the day and wandered downstairs. Monica was already putting the finishing touches on what promised to be an excellent breakfast, if the delicious smells were any indication. "Mmm. smells good," he remarked.

"Thank you Harry," Monica replied. "I'm cooking one of my mother's famous French recipes. Crepes with Salted Butter Caramel and Honeyed Fruit Salad. I squeezed some fresh orange juice and there's fresh coffee. There are some fresh rolls as well."

Harry came up behind Hermione and held the chair for her as she sat down. Monica noted the sweet gesture and Harry's stock just went up a notch. "May I help, Mrs. Granger? I've cooked since I was quite young and it's one of the things I enjoy."

"Harry, I'll insist that you call me Mum or Monica, Wendell isn't up yet, but I'll bet he feels the same. Dad or Wendell will be fine with us. No, I've pretty much everything under control, sit down and enjoy."

Wendell made his appearance at that moment and after a quick buss on his wife's cheek, a kiss on his daughter's head and a smile at Harry, he sat down. "Good morning Harry, did you sleep well?"

"Wonderfully, sir, that is until Hermione bounced me out of bed."

Hermione snickered, trying to hide the grin at the image of Harry struggling to stay in bed. "Harry, it's already half seven, we have lots to do today. Daddy is going to take us shopping, aren't you?" she spoke with authority.

Wendell sighed, the sigh of the long suffering. "Shopping, honestly Hermione, it's torture. Harry, you'll soon realise that shopping is a distinctly female brand of torture inflicted on the male of the species.n Get used to it."

Both Hermione and Monica huffed at that. "Wendell," Monica warned. "Harry needs a complete outfit. We'd planned a nice dinner out this evening and I think he would want to look his best. Now Biggleswade has clothes, but I think a quick trip into London by train is in order. We'll leave the car at the station."

Agreement was reached and after a delicious breakfast, they drove into Biggleswade, parking at the car park. "There's a down train at 10:19," Wendell informed them. "Should be plenty of time for shopping."

As they waited, Harry glanced around the busy station. There were crowds waiting for various trains and he was a bit uncomfortable seeing so many people he didn't know. Hermione stayed close, holding his hand, lending comfort and a sense of safety. In fact, between Hermione and her parents, he was well screened from prying eyes.

"Here she comes," Wendell announced, as the train approached and braked to a stop.

The trip was short and uneventful, taking under an hour with intermediate stops. As they exited King's Cross, Harry wondered if any wizards would recognise him, but they made it into downtown London without a hitch. Eventually, Monica spotted the clothing store she had in mind. "Oliver Spencer has a store close by, as I remember; we'll try there first and if we don't find it suitable, well Saville Row isn't too far."

That, apparently decided, they walked the few blocks and browsed the selection. Monica wasn't satisfied and off they went again. Seven stores later, Harry was exhausted but he now had several new outfits that fit him well. The longer the'd shopped, the happier Monica and Hermione were. Of course they hit a bookstore on the way back, but that seemed to be normal for the Granger women. The bills were taken care of by Wendell, who insisted that no daughter of his would be seen with a scruffy boy. If he felt that he needed to repay them, they would insist that he continue to care for and protect their daughter as fair payment. Harry tried to argue to no avail. Even Hermione stuck with her parents on this. "Harry, you've been treated very badly by your relatives, it's the least we could do."

Giving it up as a lost cause, he followed them back to King's Cross and they caught a late up train back to Biggleswade and drove home. All in all, an exhausting day. They'd had a late supper in London, and did a bit of sightseeing. Harry had never really seen London before.

Falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, Harry dreamed again. He couldn't remember it the next morning, but it seemed familiar, as if he'd had the same dream over and over lately. Why couldn't he remember? He was sure it was important, but there was nary a hint.

He awoke to Hermione once again urging him to get up. He moaned, "Ten minutes, Hermione, please. Just ten more minutes."

"No, Harry, we've got a full day ahead of us. Plus we have to make a start on our homework."

Growling in frustration and general tiredness, he grudgingly got up. _'The damn bed is so comfortable, why can't I just sleep a bit more?'_ he thought.

"Come on Mr. Grumpy Face, Mum has waffles this morning."

That got him moving. Monica's breakfast yesterday was to die for. After a quick shower and dressing in one of his new outfits, he entered the Granger dining room, only to find everyone out on the back patio. "Good morning sleepyhead. We let you sleep in a bit this morning. Breakfast is ready and we'll do something we haven't done so far this year." Wendell greeted him. "Tell me, Harry, have you been horseback riding before?"

"Sort of," he replied and Hermione grinned as they remembered Buckbeak.

"Sort of? Care to explain that?" Monica questioned.

"Well, it wasn't a horse, per se, but it was close enough. I rode a Centaur once and Hermione and I rode a Hippogriff."

"A what?" Wendell exclaimed.

Hermione filled them in on their little adventures with magical creatures. "We saved Harry's godfather using a magical beast that is a cross between an eagle and a horse. I was terrified when we flew. Harry, of course, was in front and I hung on in fear of my life. We actually saved two lives that day. The Hippogriff and his godfather. Both would have been killed, and as it happened, Harry saved both of our lives at the same time. I'd rather not go into that though, it was very scary."

Wendell was intrigued. There was obviously more to the boy than Hermione had let on. "well, anyway, we own a couple of horses that we ride to unwind and relax with. If you'd like, we can go riding."

"That sounds great, Mr... err, Wendell." Harry still hadn't gotten used to calling Hermione's parents by their first names. It was even more awkward to call them Mum and Dad.

When they finished breakfast and wandered back into the house, the telephone was ringing.

Monica answered and called Hermione. "There's a Luna Lovegood that's asking for you dear. Have we met her?"

"No Mum, Luna's a dear friend. A little strange at times, but very smart. Thanks Mum, I'll take it upstairs."

"Luna? How did you know how to find me?"

"Hermione, there is Directory Services, you know. I mean, how many dentists with the last name of Granger can there be?"

Hermione shuddered at that. If any Death Eaters found out about that, her parents wouldn't be safe. "I didn't even know you had a telephone, Luna. It's good to hear from you."

By this time, Harry had wandered upstairs and had quirked his head in question, wondering why Luna was calling.

"Hermione, you need to get Harry to Gringotts. The Daily Prophet has a story that says that if Sirius' heirs don't claim his estate, the Ministry will confiscate it."

Harry had been listening on an extension and was confused. "Hi Luna, it's Harry. What do you mean when you say Sirius' heirs? I'm not really related to him, he's just my godfather. He did mention it but didn't provide any details."

"No, Harry, you are related, Dorea Black married into the Potter family. You need to do an inheritance test at Gringotts, plus you have to see his will. Dumbledore should have made you aware of that. You did say you inherited a house, didn't you?"

"Yes, and an old House Elf, but I thought that was the extent. Luna, thank you for telling me. I would have never figured it out by myself."

"Luna," Hermione interrupted, just how hard was it to find me? Could Death Eaters find me?"

"Hermione, I'm afraid you are very exposed. Death Eaters don't need to know anything about telephones, all they have top do is bribe someone in the Ministry records department for your home address. The Ministry isn't as safe as it once was. Father keeps complaining about infiltrators, but they don't pay him any attention. I'd contract the Goblins and see if they'll put up wards. They're not cheap, but death is forever."

Both teens shuddered at that. Luna was right, Death Eaters would find it easy to take the Granger's lives.

Harry made up his mind. Since he had to go to Gringotts anyway, he'd see about protection for the Grangers.

"Luna," Hermione worried. "I-I... thanks, I need to think about that. Do you have a number where I can reach you?"

Luna recited a number that was evidently unlisted and rang off.

"Love, we have to go to Gringotts. Preferably today," Harry stated. I'll see if the Goblins will ward your parents home and at the same time, find out about this inheritance."

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Wizards in Winter**

A/N: Title is taken from the music by the Trans Siberian Orchestra.

Genera: Romance/Drama

Ships: Harry/Hermione

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters, settings and the bits of dialogue that is recognizable

* * *

**Chapter 6: Easter Holidays and Gringotts**

The next day, Harry and Hermione boarded an early train for King's Cross. Arriving at the station, they quickly left and headed for The Leaky Cauldron. Hurrying through the pub, they exited into Diagon Alley. If anyone noticed, it would have been because two teens were not at Hogwarts and were alone. It wasn't that unusual, however as it was Easter holidays. Luckily, no one paid them much attention and they entered Gringotts virtually unnoticed.

Stepping up to the counter, Harry introduced himself to the Goblin teller. "Greeting honourable sir, My name is Harry James Potter and..."

That was as far as he got as the Goblin silenced him with a wave. "Lord Potter, follow me and don't speak. The very walls have ears and I can't vouch for all the bank's clientele." The Goblin identified himself as Flintgrip and quickly led the two teens down deeper into the bank. Harry had never seen this part of the bank before and it was distinctly creepy. With Hermione's hand in his, they followed the nervous teller to a room guarded by Goblins with wicked looking weapons. Entering the room, they were immediately struck by the furnishings. Large tapestries adorned the walls, depicting battles and one disturbing painting showed a wizard being decapitated for some alleged crime.

The goblin behind the large oak desk smiled with feral teeth at them. Flintgrip introduced Harry and apologized for the intrusion.

"Lord Potter, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. May I ask who accompanies you?" he inquired politely, which was strange for a Goblin. Goblins usually only pretended to tolerate humans, and only then because of treaties and the gold they brought to the bank.

"This is my bonded, Hermione Jane Granger, sir" he replied respectfully.

"Ah, a Paquette at last! You have done well in your selection Lord Potter. Excuse me, I forget my manners; my name is Ragnot, I am the director of this bank. You are very late in coming to us. Usually we would deal harshly with such an obvious slur against the Goblin nation, but for you, we make an exception. I wonder, however, why you have not returned our requests for a meeting?"

"My humble apologies, Director, I have received no correspondence from the bank, ever."

Ragnok blinked, which was difficult for a Goblin who never blinked in human memory. "Indeed! I will have it investigated. Heads will roll, blood will spill."

Somewhere deep in Gringotts, a Goblin felt someone walk over his grave, and shivered.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore paused in his considerations of next years budget. "I wonder how young Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are enjoying their vacation?" he mused. "Miss Granger is certainly a puzzle and most certainly a powerful witch. She should anchor him firmly on the light side. It's a shame she isn't a pureblood, but it matters not. I can see that he trusts her completely and the bond they share will possibly be all that is needed to finally defeat Voldemort. I'll have to consider stepping up our hunt for Tom's remaining two Horcruxes. Time might be running out."

He stepped to the fireplace and floo called his Defence teacher. "Severus, I need a moment of your time."

When Snape entered the headmaster's office, he bade him sit. He then walked to a decanter he kept in a cabinet and offered the man a drink. "You may need this, Severus, we have a problem."

* * *

Director Ragnok explained the provisions of Sirius Black's will. "He left everything to you, Lord Potter, but you must marry to claim the title. Failure to do so will be seen as a refusal to accept the mantle of Lord Black, or in your case, Lord Potter-Black. The entire estate would revert to the Ministry as the only other possible claimant, one Draco Malfoy is currently a wanted criminal. When he is caught, he will be transported to Azkaban and will lose all claim to the Black title. Lord Sirius Orion Black did not lose the title, even though he spent time in Azkaban since he was never convicted of a crime. We knew the truth, but a Goblin is prevented from testifying in the Wizengamot. "However, since the two of you are bonded, I see no problems. Marry when you reach legal age and the inheritance automatically becomes yours. Of course there are a few papers you must sign and a blood identification test, but that's a minor inconvenience. Now, Mr. Potter, is there anything Gringotts can do for you?"

"Actually, there is one thing. My bonded's parents are squibs, but have need of Gringotts best warders. I will pay, of course. That is if I can afford it. I have no idea how much money I have left in my vault."

The Goblin broke into a hearty laugh. "If you can afford it? Surely you're joking Lord Potter. You are currently Gringotts wealthiest client."

"I am? Surely not. My vault had a large pile of Galleons, but even I recognise that many richer vaults must exist in Gringotts."

Ragnok frowned. "That is merely your Trust Vault, surely... No!" Pressing a hidden button on his desk, he summoned a guard. "Slashthroat, find me the Potter account manager!" he growled.

Presently a Goblin that Harry recognised was brought into the office. "Griphook! You're my account manager?"

"Of course, Lord Potter, I have served the Potters for almost a century. Is there something wrong Director?"

Ragnok eyed the Potter account manager closely. "Who else has access to the Potter account, Griphook?"

"Well, Molly Weasley has his key, and of course there is an automatic withdrawal mechanism for his Hogwarts tuition fees. His Magical Guardian, one Albus Dumbledore has access, but as far as I know has made only minor withdrawals for his upkeep at his relative's house. Mrs. Weasley shouldn't have kept his key, but I'm unaware of any misuse of it. One minor withdrawal on Lord Potter's behalf for school texts, I believe."

"Then why has Lord Potter not received any of our correspondence?" he roared.

"I'm sorry, director, his statements have always gone out on time. I'm at a loss to understand what has happened."

Harry was beginning to wonder the same thing, when the obvious answer sprang to mind. "My relatives," he whispered.

Hermione gasped as the full significance of Harry's thoughts reached her mind. "If the Dursleys have been receiving Harry's statements, are they also able to access his vault?"

"Vaults," Ragnok corrected. "The Potter Family Vault and his Trust Vault. As Muggles, they would not be able to access them, but someone on the inside may have helped them."

"Griphook, I want an accounting immediately, but quietly. If there is money missing, I want to know how much and the chain of receipts required to get it. We may have a traitor in the bank, Griphook, see to it." This last was spoken in the Goblin language and Harry hadn't a clue what was said.

"I'm sorry, Lord Potter, there appears to be a misunderstanding. Gringotts is looking into it. Needless to say, you can well afford to ward the future Lady Potter's parents place of residence. In fact, we would insist on it."

"Thank you, director, oh, and one last thing. Does my family Grimoire reside in my family vault?"

"I would think so, Lord Potter. Of course you may not access that vault until your birthday, but that's not too long to wait, I suspect."

"That will be all then, Director, thank you for your time."

"You are most welcome Lord Potter, Here are the papers you need to sign on your birthday." And with that, a stack of papers appeared several inches thick. He handed them to Harry, who accepted them and bowing was escorted out along with Hermione.

"Well crap!" Harry swore.

"Language, Harry," Hermione admonished lightly, but in truth, she was in full agreement.

"I'll bet good money, my uncle had a hand in this; sneaky bastard that he is. Well, at least your home will be protected."

They had exited the bank and were walking down Diagon Alley back toward the Leaky Cauldron when it happened.

"It's Potter," someone yelled and all hell broke loose. They had just passed the entrance to Knockturn Alley and Borgin and Burkes when a green spell passed by, just missing them.

"Death Eaters," Harry yelled, grabbing Hermione and diving for cover, his wand already in his hand, scanning for the threat. A blasting curse knocked a large hole in the masonry above their head, as shards rained down on them. Hermione was shaking in fear, before her protective instincts took over. A solid golden shield sprang up around them as several more curses kicked up bricks and bits of gravel around them. "No, Harry, you can't. You are still underage. I'm of age, and I'll protect if you can use that marvelous mind to figure a way out of here."

Harry thought, but couldn't think of anything that would help aside from magic. _'Hermione. Hermione can cast. But she's shielding. Think!' _An opportunity presented itself when an over-eager Death Eater thought to charge their position. He was almost upon them when Harry twisted and caught the man with a blow to the forehead from his foot. The man dropped like a stone and lay still, bleeding heavily from a crushed nose and snapped neck. He had killed and it shook him a bit. "Hermione, is there an exit through Knockturn Alley?" he whispered.

Knockturn Alley was the darker side of the wizarding shopping district. Harry and Hermione had briefly ventured there tailing Malfoy. Now a piece of the puzzle suddenly fit. "Borgin and Burkes, Hermione. Remember the cabinet. There's one just like it at Hogwarts in the Room of Requirement. I'll bet we can use it to escape to the school."

"Harry, that's brilliant. I'll bet that's how Draco brought those Death Eaters into the school."

"You figure? We'll use it and destroy it when we exit. I don't want it used against us again. Wish I had some of that Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder that the Twins sold."

"Ahh! That's what Draco used once he got into the school. Damn those twins. That was so irresponsible of them to sell it to Draco."

"Quiet, here's our chance. There's a bit of cover from here to half way to Borgin and Burkes. We'll have to chance it the rest of the way. Shift left a bit and then duck under that staircase. There's a dustbin that should provide some cover and then work your way past that apothecary. There's good cover behind their display barrels. The rest of the way is shaded but open. It's a good dash to the store; maybe fifty feet. Think you can do it?"

She scanned the route and nodded. "You first; I can keep them pinned down and I'll be right behind." She saw he was going to argue, but cut him off with a hiss. "Go, you don't want the Ministry down your neck. I can take care of myself. We're not at Hogwarts now, you can't use your wand!"

Angry that he'd put her in this spot of danger, he reluctantly agreed and silently left after a quick kiss for luck.

Hermione concentrated on the remaining Death Eaters. She could do this, she had done it recently. Casting about for a target, she cast a pair of her specialty spells in French. "Tempête de Poussière!" (dust storm) then "Imposez le Silence Maximum!"

At once, a swirling grey dust cloud arose in the alley and silence descended. She scurried after Harry and entered the store, just as the dust cloud covered the street, blocking all view outside. Silence followed her into the store, as well as the dust. She had to hurry to where she last saw the cabinet and saw Harry slip inside just as the proprietor burst into view.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" but he was cut off from further remarks as the silence engulfed him.

The dust was thickening as she reached the cabinet and stepped inside. Closing the door, she saw another door and stepped though it into the Room of Requirement. Harry grabbed her in a tight hug as the dust and silence continued to flow.

"Drat, stupid spell! "Limité!" and the spell ended.

"Quickly, stand aside," Harry warned her.

"Reducto!" and the cabinet was reduced to kindling. "Well, Miss Granger, that was brilliant. I saw what you did and a better escape plan I couldn't imagine."

Hermione blushed at the praise. "Thanks Harry, the Grimoire is really paying dividends. Now all we have to do is figure out how to get back to Broom."

"Let's see if we can find Professor McGonagall. She may have a way home for us. I'd prefer not to have to ask Dumbledore, for obvious reasons," he replied thoughtfully.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Diagon Alley, chaos reigned supreme. The dust storm persisted and even increased and nobody knew how to stop it.

Fleur Delacour was working in Gringotts when she decided to take a break and dash out for a bite to eat. As she stepped out the door, she was met with a magical dust storm and a silence so deep it was creepy. Her standard spells for dispelling magic had no effect and she slipped into French quite unintentionally. "Merde! LIMITÉ! she shouted and it stopped. Surprised at the effect, she blinked and looked around. Half blinded was a red haired wizard that she recognised. "Beel! What are you doing out 'ere?"

"Fleur, I was just coming back from lunch when it hit. I couldn't hear or see. I thought I saw Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, but they were gone when the dust storm hit. How did you get rid of it?"

"I tried everyzing wizout success until I swore in French. I think I used ze French equivalent of 'Finite' and it worked. Ozerwise we would still be dealing wiz it, non?"

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had been going over the lesson plans for the resumption of classes when there was a knock on her door. Opening the door she was startled at seeing the last two people she expected. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, I thought you'd gone home for Easter."

"Hello. Professor," Hermione greeted her favourite teacher." We were at home, but something came up and we, err, had to visit Gringotts. We ran into a spot of trouble when we left and wound up here. We'd like to return home. My parents will start to worry soon."

"You wound up here. Just exactly how did that happen? There is no way that could happen. Perhaps you should explain a little more fully."

Harry sought a way to explain, without telling her everything. "There was a bit of a dust-up and things got out of hand. We retreated to Borgin & Burkes and wound up here through a magical cabinet."

The Deputy Headmistress gave them a disbelieving stare. "A magical cabinet? Surely you can do better than that, Mr. Potter."

Hermione decided to take over the explanation. "Professor, it's true. You remember when Draco led those Death Eaters in? He got in via a cabinet in the school and a matching one in Borgin and Burkes. We used the same method and destroyed the one on this end so it couldn't be used again. Professor, we'd really like to go home now. Can you arrange it?"

McGonagall was still a bit skeptical, but her favourite students had never lied to her before, and anyway, what other explanation was possible. "Well, Professor Dumbledore could make a portkey, but he's away today."

Harry and Hermione sighed with relief.

"I suppose I could side along apparate you, but I'll have to notify the headmaster what has happened. Why do I get the impression that you're not telling me everything?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Well, there are a few details we left out, but they're not really important," Harry tried.

Now McGonagall's radar was out and she determined to find out the rest of the story. Usually, her glare worked, and it had the desired effect this time as well.

"What sort of 'dust-up', Mr. Potter?"

"Erm, we were attacked by Death Eaters?" he voiced, hoping to minimize the talk.

"And just what else happened?"

Knowing they wouldn't get out of telling the whole story, Hermione sighed and started at the beginning.

Minerva was shocked. Someone was stealing from Mr. Potter for years? He'd killed a Death Eater? "Mr. Potter, I find that shocking in the extreme. There will be questions from Madam Bones, at the very least. If the Goblins are involved, as I suspect they are, it won't go well. Perhaps we should wait for Professor Dumbledore to return," she decided firmly.

"Please, Professor," Hermione pleaded. "We're not on the best of terms with him at the moment. He'll ask questions that I'm afraid I won't answer."

Minerva considered that bald statement. For Miss Granger to refuse to answer questions was unheard of. "Miss Granger, surely it can't be that bad, the headmaster has the responsibility for the entire student population while they're at Hogwarts."

"He's a meddling old man, Professor. He seeks to control everything to do with Harry and by extension, me, now that we are bonded."

"Bonded? Whatever do you mean, Miss Granger? Aren't you both a little young for that?"

Hermione was sweating under the interrogation. She hadn't meant to say that, but she couldn't lie to her favourite teacher. "It's true, Professor, Harry and I bonded at Christmas. There are things I can't tell anyone else, not even Harry until we're married."

This shocked Minerva even more. "Married? The bond has progressed that far? What do your parents say to that?" This conversation was certainly going in unexpected directions.

"They understand, Professor, and have accepted Harry."

Harry interrupted. "Professor, I love her and she's accepted my proposal. Her parents actually like me, unlike the Dursleys."

"I see. And why is Professor Dumbledore interfering, Miss Granger?"

"We're not sure, you'd have to ask him. He tried a compulsion spell on me to presumable gain my co-operation. I didn't like that and almost hexed him. He was asking too many personal questions."

Minerva gasped at that. "He tried to WHAT?" she yelled, completely taken aback. "How do you know this, it's borderline criminal, and to do it on children..." she trailed off.

"Um, we've developed 'protections', Professor. I can tell."

"Protections... Miss Granger, you're a powerful witch, but these 'protections' you speak of wouldn't happen to be from a book passed down to you, would it?" She didn't like where this was going.

Hermione panicked. "Please, Professor, don't ask! You can't know about this, and especially the headmaster can't know. It's too dangerous for anyone to know." she said desperately.

McGonagall now had her suspicions confirmed. "A Grimoire," she whispered. "A family Grimoire, Hermione why didn't you tell me you were descended from an old wizarding family?" she asked quietly.

Hermione collapsed in tears. "No, you can't know! How can I keep Harry safe if it gets out?" she wailed.

"My dear child, I'll make an unbreakable vow if that will ease your mind. Your secret will then be safe."

"Really? T-that's dangerous, Professor. You could be killed if you were unable to fulfill the vow."

"Nevertheless, I believe that's the only thing that would put your mind at ease. We'll need Mr. Potter as the binder. Do you think you can do this, Miss Granger?"

"I-I thinks so. Professor, if you do this, I'd want you to call me Hermione, as a favour. Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione, I can do this and I'll say the same. Please call me Harry."

A rare smile passed over Minerva's lips. "Very well, Hermione, Harry, shall we start?"

After the binding vow, Professor McGonagall let them out of the Hogwarts grounds and apparated them home, glad that she'd had the talk with the two teens.

* * *

"Where have you two been? You've been gone for hours." Monica asked agitatedly.

"Harry had an appointment at Gringotts, Mum. It took a bit longer than we thought."

"Well dear, how did it work out? What did they want?"

"I met with the bank's director, Monica. Apparently I've inherited everything from my godfather. There was a problem with the Potter accounts that is being looked into."

"What kind of a problem, Harry?"

"Somebody has accessed my vaults without my approval. I suspect my Uncle Vernon and the Goblins think it was an inside job."

Monica narrowed her eyes, vowing to do some 'Dental Surgery' on those bastards.

Harry noticed and tried to calm her. "It's okay Monica, the Goblins are very efficient at recovering funds. Depending on how much they stole, I wouldn't want to be in their shoes."

They didn't dare tell Monica that they were attacked and the aftermath.

* * *

The next day, the Grangers talked Harry into going for a horse ride. Harry had never been on a horse before and was a little intimidated until he remembered the ride on Firenze's back. The horse turned out to be a gentle mare that liked to be ridden. Getting used to a saddle and bridle was a bit of a trick at first and he kept guiding the mare to the right until Hermione showed him how to guide 'Abigail' with his legs and reins. They soon increased the pace to a trot, Wendell leading the way with Monica next, then Harry, and Hermione bringing up the rear. As they were following a well marked trail, Hermione and Monica let their attention wander. Wendell depended on his familiarity with the route and the horse's instincts to keep them out of trouble.

As they travelled, Harry started to relax and enjoy the ride. The sun had poked out and warmed the day and as they rode, Harry took in the pleasant smell of horse and the hint of green foliage that was just starting to appear. Winter was just starting to release its' hold on Britain and as the sky cleared, Harry's mind started to wander. Unbidden came an image in his mind of Hermione. A sweet melody she seemed to be humming made him turn his head and in that instant the horses balked. Wendell had seen the hidden threat and called a halt when a snake had risen in front of them.

Harry was caught unprepared and tumbled off Abigail awkwardly. As he fell, several things happened: Abigail reared in alarm as Harry's foot caught in the stirrup. Hermione, realizing that Harry was in trouble cast a cushioning charm and quickly dismounted. Abigail, spotting the snake, panicked and screaming, bolted, dragging Harry with her. The trail let into a steep descent with small trees and bushes hiding the trail from observation from behind. Harry had hit his head on a large boulder and was unconscious.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffy, Sorry


End file.
